New school new me
by Julexx
Summary: Lexa is a new girl to Hester then she meets Clarke and she introduces Lexa to her group of friends.
1. Familiar faces and new ones

Chapter 1

Today is Lexa's first day as a sophomore at Hester, she had to move school because the previous school she had went to she was bullied to the point where she didn't want to go school anymore. Over the summer Lexa went to camp Jaha to become a camp counsellor, her time spent there was to boost up her confidence since the incident at her old school knocked the confidence right out of her. At camp Lexa made loads of friends one in particular her name was Clarke Griffin, Clarke made Lexa forget everything that happened this past year she made her smile and laugh Clark also made Lexa a different person when she was around her. Lexa is sitting at the front office waiting for her school timetable when she see's A familiar face, Lexa thought she was imagining everything but she took the courage to ask "Clarke is it really you" The blonde hair girl turned round and replies " Lexa I never knew you went here" Lexa respond "I just transferred here I was getting bullied at my old school" Clarke gave her a sympathetic look and said "I hope you are ok" Lexa responded "I will be fine new school new start" Lexa gave Clarke an assuring smile and asked Clarke "Once the school sorts out my classes would you be able to help me find my was to my class" Clarke smiled and responded "yeah sure anything to help". Once Lexa got her schedule the can't to the canteen to sit with Clarks group of friends. They walked over to the table that had the most noise coming from it "hey guys this is Lexa she is new here and I hope you all don't mind if she can join us" the girl next to Clarke piped up "hey i'm Raven and this is my boyfriend Finn" Finn responded "hey" The girl across from Finn said "hey I'm Octavia blake and to my left we have my brother Bellamy" Bellamy looked up and gave Lexa a nod and a pulled out a seat for Lexa to sit on "thanks" Lexa said Clarke replied as she seated herself next to Lexa "your welcome" As everyone was chatting amongst themselves Octavia asked Lexa "what class do you have first Lexa replied "Sports leader" Octavia joked "ugh why did you pick that its the worst" Lexa replied "its fun shows you how to be a true leader of the sports" Octavia laughed "I'm only kidding i have the same class as you first so I can help you find the changing room" Lexa laughed and replied "thanks for being so helpful" Octavia joined in with the giggling and replied "your welcome its good to help the new people" Lexa was listening in on everyones conversation about how their summer was and they all looked at Lexa and Raven asked Lexa "Lexa how was your summer" Lexa replied " It was amazing I went to camp Jaha" Finn asked Clarke "Clarke didn't you go to camp Jaha this summer" Clarke replied "yeah I did go to camp Jaha" Lexa finished her sentence "When I was at camp Jaha I was a cabin counsellor and a Dance instructor" Bellamy asked "did you meet Clarke while you were there" Lexa replied "yeah it was my second week there and my cabin had to compete against Clarke's cabin in a game of soccer" Finn asked "who's team won" Clarke said "My team won" Lexa gave Clarke a really confusing look "no it wasn't it was my team princess" Clarke argued "no it wasn't it was my team commander" Clarke decided to pinch Lexa knee under the table "ouch ok it was your team that won" Lexa said while she rubbed her leg that Clarke had pinched everybody started to laugh but it suddenly everyone stopped laughing because the bell had went. Clarke gave Lexa a friendly hug "meet me at your locker at lunch" Lexa replied "ok see you at lunch"

Lexa started to follow Octavia to her first class of the day, Lexa was really nervous because she didn't want to mess anything up because it was her first day at Hester Octavia noticed Lexa look a bit nervous "are you ok" Lexa looked towards Octavia "just nervous don't want to mess anything up since I'm new here" Octavia reassured her "there no need to be nervous everything going to be ok because you have me, Finn, Clarke, Bellamy and Raven" Lexa smiled at Octavia "thank Octavia you are really awesome" Octavia laugh "well thats what Im here for" They got to the changing rooms and started to get changed for their first class of sports leader. As the girls were waiting for the teacher to arrive Lexa and Octavia were talking to one another until they heard a girl in the back round "ugh who's the new girl" the girl she was talking to "she's a transfer student" the other girl replied "I wonder why she decided to move here" Lexa ignored them until the girl came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder "hey I'm Maia I heard your new here" Lexa replied "yeah I'm new here what it you" Maia looked at Lexa in disgust "no need to get defensive new girl" Octavia grinned "go away Maia and leave Lexa alone" Maia retorted "Whatever" Maia went back to her group of friends. Octavia look at Lexa "are you ok" Lexa said "yeah I'm fine thanks for helping me" Octavia smiled "what are friends for" The teacher walked in and he looked as if he had been in a fight "sorry I'm late guys got held up in traffic but anyway my name is Mr Kane and I will be your teacher this year" Once Mr Kane finished the register he was telling everyone what the year was going to be like and what they would be doing. Lexa is thinking to her self "I'm going to enjoy this class" Ten minutes before the bell went they were in the changing room getting changed out of their PE kits, once Lexa got changed out of her PE kit she looked at her schedule to see what she has next by the looks of it was her favourite class it was english. She asked Octavia "so what do you have next" Octavia replied "Maths what about you" Lexa replied "English would you be able to show me the way" Octavia replied "yeah sure its on my way anyway come on lets go". Once Octavia showed Lexa where to go they waved goodbye and Lexa walked into her class and looked around and she seen Clarke with her head buried into her English textbook. Lexa walked over to Clarke "hey is this seat taken" Clarke was startled by Lexa "oh my lord Lexa you gave me a fright and of course its taken" Lexa looked confused "by who" Clarke laughed "by you silly" Lexa giggled "thank goodness I actually though it was for someone else" Clarke slid the textbook she was reading in between her and Lexa. "so how was sports leader" Clarke asked. Lexa replied "it was good. your group of friends are amazing as well" Clarke laughed "they are your friends now as well" Lexa smiled "I guess they are" Clarke laughed "can i see your schedule" Lexa replied "yeah sure" Lexa gave Clarke her schedule as Clarke was studying Lexa's schedule Lexa was studying Clarke's expression. Clarke started started to laugh and Lexa was getting confused "whats so funny" Clarke replies "it turns out that we are in the same classes up until lunch" Lexa smiled with excitement "thats awesome that means we don't need to meet up at my locker" Clarke and Lexa were in their class before lunch and Lexa stomach started to rumble "I'm starving is the canteen food good" Clarke laughed "me too and yeah the canteen food is to die for" The teacher looked towards Lexa and Clarke "Clarke and neighbour this is your first warning shh" Lexa apologised and got back to her work.

The class went really fast because it was now lunch time and Lexa was sitting with Clarke and the others, Bellamy sat on his chair at the table and asked Lexa "so how is your first day going so far Lexa" Lexa swallowed what she was eating "It been amazing so far thanks to you guys" everyone said "thanks" in sync. "Lexa what are you up to after school" Lexa replied "nothing how" " I was wondering if you wanted to come round to my house after school" Lexa replied "yeah I would love to" Clarke was really exited now so that she could show Lexa where she stays. Bellamy looked at everyone and asked "so whats everyone up this weekend" everyone replied "nothing" Bellamy continued "well our parents are gone for the weekend and me and Octavia are going to through a party and we were wondering if you would all like to come" everyone nodded in agreement. It was the end of the day and Clarke met Lexa at her locker "so are you ready to go" Clarke asked "yeah lets hit the road" Lexa replied. They got to Clarke's car and Lexa was really exited because she was able to spend some time alone with Clarke without any distractions. During the car ride to Clarke's Lexa was really quiet "are you ok Lex" Clarke asked "yeah i am fine just glad that fate brought us together again I really missed you" Clarke started to blush "I missed you to and I'm glad that you came to Hester".


	2. Clarke's house

Chapter 2

When they arrived at Clarke's house Lexa noticed something familiar about the area once she noticed what it was she started to laugh "what so funny" Clarke asked, Lexa replied " I live just around the corner from here" Clarke joined in with the laughter "thats awesome" Clarke said "I know fate must really want us to be near each other" Lexa said in agreement Clarke laughed "you talk a lot about the fates" Lexa gave Clarke a confused look "whats wrong with that" Clarke replied "nothing is wrong with it I just find it amusing, but anyway are we just gonna stand here or are we going to go inside" Lexa laughed "lets go inside" they walked towards Clarke's door where they were greeted by Clarke's mom. Clarke gave her mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek "hey honey how was your first day back at school" Clarke replied "it was awesome mom I would like you to meet Lexa" Clarke's mom looked towards Lexa "hello Lexa I am Abby Griffin" Lexa nodded and smiled "hello " Clarke's mom said "Lexa don't be so formal call be Abby because you will make me feel old" Lexa smiled "ok Ms. oh I mean Abby" Abby and Clarke started to laugh "come on girls lets go into the kitchen" The three of them walked toward the kitchen

Clarke walked towards the fridge "Lex you want anything" Lexa replied "Can I have a bottle of water please" Clarke picked up two bottles of water from the fridge and threw one towards Lexa "thanks" Clarke was looking through the cupboard and picked up some snacks "you still like milk duds don't you" Lexa eyes opened wide "um I don't like milk duds many more I love milk duds" Clarke looked at Lexa with relief "thank goodness cause that all the sweets we have left" Abby looked at Clarke "would you like me to go to the store and get some messages" Clarke looked at her mom "if you don't mind that would be good thanks" Abby looked at Clarke "anything in particular" Clarke asked "could you pick up some cola, crisps and stuff for dinner" Abby nodded and she picked up her car key and she left the house.

Clarke smiled "lets go upstairs to my room" Lexa stood up and followed Clarke to her room. Lexa walked into Clarke's room and she first noticed all the pictures she had. Lexa picked up the photo frame with Clarke and a man who look to be her father "who is in this photo with you" Clarke looked at the photo "It me and my Dad" Lexa looked up to Clarke "where is he now" Clarke replied "he died in a car crash" Lexa look at Clarke who had tears strolling down her face, Lexa took Clarke into her arms "its ok its ok I wish i never asked that question now" Clarke good at Lexa who was wiping her tears away "its ok you never knew Im used to people asking about him" Lexa looked at Clarke "when did it happen if you don't mind me asking" Clarke dried the rest of her tears away "i don't mind you asking but it happened near the end of summer my dad was coming to collect me from camp and a drunk driver hit him" Clarke snuggled into Lexa's embrace and continued to cry. Lexa continued to calm Clarke down "its ok its not your fault" Clarke sniffled "but it is if i didn't ask him to come get me it would never have happened." Lexa told clark "Clark that was not your fault these kind of things happen car crashes happen every day and yes it may be a random stranger or it might be someone you love the most but you can't blame yourself for this." Clarke sniffled "thanks Lex you always know the right thing to say" Lexa smiled "its what I'm here for" Clarke laughed "would you like to stay for dinner" Lexa nodded "yeah sure let me call my sister and let her know" Lexa stood up from the bed and went into the hallway to her sister

Lexa pulled out her phone and went through her contacts until she found Anya's number "Oh my god Lexa I though you had been kidnapped" Lexa laughed "no I've not been kidnaped I'm at a friends house and i was just letting you know that I was staying for dinner" Anya shouted down the phone "Lexa this is no laughing matter wait hold up did you just say a friends house" Lexa laughed "yeah I did" Anya joined in "Im surprised you actually made friends" Lexa laughed "its Clarke the girl I met at camp" Anya laughed "well don't stay out too late its still a school night bye sis love you" lexa replied " I won't i have my key anyway and I love you too sis" Lexa ended the call and walked back into Clarke's bedroom

When she walked in she noticed that the blonde has disappeared "Clarke where did you go" no reply "Clarke" Clarke jumped out from her closet "ROAR" Lexa jumped and screamed "ahhh Clarke you could of gave me a heart attack" Clarke was on the floor having a laughing fit when all of a sudden Lexa jumped on top of Clarke and started to tickle her "Lexa stop Im going to pee myself stop" Lexa want giving up "not until you say sorry" Clarke was is stitched but she took the pain "never" Lexa started to tickle her sides "Ok Ok I'm sorry for making you scared i didn't think you would react like that witch was really funny" Lexa started to laugh too " it you think about it was really funny" Lexa looked at Clarke she looked so beautiful Lexa removed the strand of hair that was covering Clarke's face then she bent down and kissed Clarke on the lips her lips were like no others they were very soft to kiss their kiss got intimate but Clarke pulled away "Im so sorry i didn't mean that." Clarke looked at Lexa "its ok i enjoyed it" Lexa was really embarrassed "you did" Lexa smiled "Of course I enjoyed it you goon"

Lexa started to laugh "thank goodness I didn't want to scare you off" Clarke laughed "you could never scare me off if you tried commander" Lexa picked Clarke up and threw her on to the bed "oh is that right princess" Lexa started tickling Clarke when they heard the door open "girls thats me back from the store could you and Lexa help me bring the groceries in please" Abby shouted "yeah sure mom we will be down in a second" Clarke shouted "after dinner can maybe have a chat please" Clarke responded "yeah sure lets just go and help my mom bring in the shopping"

Clarke and Lexa walked down the stair and out the front door towards the where they were met by Abby. Clarke looked at her mom "what did you do buy the whole store" Abby laughed "no I just bought the essentials" Lexa picked up a couple of bags "where would you like me to put these" Clarke replied just put them on the kitchen counter."Lexa walked towards the kitchen counter placed the bags on to of the table then she walked back to the car and picked up the last couple of bags and placed then on the kitchen table amongst the rest of the bags.

Abby looked at the two girls and asked "so girls what would you like for dinner" Clarke looked at her mom "can we have pizza" Abby looked at Lexa "yeah I would love pizza " Abby looked at Lexa "call me Abby your too formal Lexa." Lexa looked down "sorry Abby Im just not used to calling someones parent by their first name" Abby rubbed Lexa's shoulder "its ok dear it happens to the best of us" they all started to laugh

Abby started going through the bags and putting them into cupboards, "I will put the groceries away then once i have done that I will call the Pizza place any specific types of pizza you would like" Clarke replied "pepperoni" Lexa nodded and smiled "pepperoni sounds great" Abby nodded "well you girls can go back to Clarke's room"

 **In the next chapter Clarke and Lexa have their talk will everything go smoothly or will it shatter to pieces? Me sure to leave reviews so i know you enjoy it and also you should leave some suggestion to help me with the story.**


	3. A New beginning

Chapter 3

Clarke and Lexa went back to Clarke's room, Clarke went and sat on her bed and signalled Lexa to come and sit next to her "So what did you want to talk about" Lexa held Clarke's hand and look into her beautiful blue eyes and sighed "uhh well i've been feeling this way ever since I met you that day at camp" Lexa grabbed her bottle of water and took a couple of sips "been feeling this way about what" Clarke replied "Clarke ever since i met you at camp my feeling for you have grown stronger and i was wondering if you Clarke Griffin would like to go out on a date with me"

Lexa's heart rate was speeding up "I've felt the same way about you since we met at camp as well. and Lexa of course I will go on a date with you" Lexa smiled and wrapped her arms around Clarke and leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss only lasted a couple of second because Clarke had pulled away "We can only do this on one condition" Lexa looked at Clark "whats that" Clarke heart was racing she was really nervous "we take it slow" Lexa took Clarke's hand "I don't mind taking it slow as long as its with you I am ok with what"

Clarke smiled and clashed their lips together, things started to heat up Lexa rolled her tongue along Clarke's lower lip for entrance into her mouth which she gladly accepted. Five minutes later Abby shouted "girls pizza is here" Clarke pulled away and kissed Lexa on the four head because Lexa started to pout cause she missed Clarke's soft incredible lips.

Clarke and Lexa headed down stairs in the kitchen "you girls want some cola" Abby offered "yes please" they both replied taking a cold glass of cola and taking a couple of sips "So Lexa where do you stay" Lexa swallowed the slice of pizza she had bitten "um i only live around the corner from here" Abby smiled "thats great welcome to the neighbourhood" Lexa smiled "thanks Abby" Clarke and Lexa finished their pizza and drinks while giving short glances at each other then headed back upstairs to Clarke's room

Once they got to Clarke's room they sat on the bed and cuddled with one another, "you want to watch a movie" Clarke asked "yeah sure then after that I should head home" Lexa replied Clarke started to look through her movie collection "10 thing I hate about you" Clarke asked "oh my god i love that film" Lexa replied with excitement Clarke placed the C.D into the DVD player.

Then she move back towards Lexa, they both got comfy and cuddled the whole way through the movie. When the movie finished they both started to yawn Lexa stood up and helped Clarke to her feet "do you want me to walk you home" Lexa smiled "you don't have to" Clarke kissed her on the four head "but I want to" Clarke pouted, Lexa couldn't resit the pout "ok if you want to but I need to say goodbye to your mom" Clarke laughed "ok you suck up"

They headed into the living where clarks's mom was on the couch reading a news paper "Thats me away home Abby it was lovely meeting you" Abby got off the couch and gave Lexa a hug "It was lovely meeting you too Lexa you should come over again some time soon" Lexa laughed "I shall Abby" Clarke look at her mom "Im going to walk Lexa home" her mom replied "ok be safe"

With that they headed out the door and walked towards Lexa's house, During the walk they entwined their fingers together to make the walk lovely and peaceful. They got to Lexa's door "well this is my house here" Clarke pouted "I had an awesome day today thanks Lexa" Lexa smiled "I had a great day too I'm glad we bumped into each other" Clarke laughed "ah me too um here's my number call me in the morning when you get up" Lexa smiled and took the piece of paper and put it into her list of contacts "I will see you tomorrow" Lexa kissed Clarke gently on the lips and with that Clarke walked away with a huge smile on her face. Lexa waited until Clarke was out of sight to walk into her door.

Clarke walked home with a skip in her step she was really happy that Lexa moved here, she never thought that she could get any happier, then she heard her phone buzz

 **From Lexa: Hey Clarke I was wondering if you would be able to take me to school tomorrow** **since I still don't know the area xxx**

 **To Lexa: Hey, course I can take you school. What time would you like me to come get you at xx**

 **From Lexa: 7:30am would be awesome xxx**

 **To Lexa: Ok see you at 7:30 I hope you sleep well tonight and I shall see you in the morning xx**

 **From Lexa: I hope you sleep well tonight and you shall see me in the morning. goodnight xx**

 **To Lexa: goodnight xx**

Clarke was very happy woman she laid down on her bed and thought about what would of happened if Lexa didn't transfer to Hester, Clarke would be miserable without Lexa in her life. Clarke felt that when Lexa is around her whole world stops so it can just be Clarke and Lexa. Clarke fell asleep with a huge smile on her face and she started to dream about the wonderful Lexa.

When Lexa got home she had a huge smile that couldn't be hidden then, Anya walked out the living room and noticed the huge smile planted on her face "what are you so happy about" Lexa looked at her sister "everything I'm happy that I'm not getting bullied at this new school and I am happy that I found Clarke again" Anya remembered "wait a minute Clarke as an Clarke from camp Jaha" Lexa laughed "yeah Clarke from camp Jaha" Anya felt relieved "well thats great that you found one another again but just be careful you don't want to get hurt again" Lexa smiled "I won't get hurt again she is different compared to Sarah" Anya raised an eyebrow "are you sure about that" Lexa responded "yeah I'm sure about that" Anya nodded "well if you are sure I am sure that Clarke is different" Lexa smiled and went to her room "night Anya"

Lexa walked up to her bathroom and took a shower to wash of all the bad dirt of the past. After her shower Lexa went to bed and thought to herself 'what an amazing day I met a load of new people and I met Clarke again also I'm going to my first ever sophomore party' Lexa closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep.


	4. The Date

Chapter 4

It was 5:30 in the morning and Clarke is getting out of bed, she heads towards here bathroom to take a shower. 30 mins later she comes out the shower feeling refreshed and exited to pick Lexa up at 7:30.

Clarke went downstairs into the kitchen where she was greeted by her mom who was getting ready to leave for work "good morning honey you want some cereal" Clarke nodded "yeah but i can get it myself" abby nodded "ok well I might be home late, I have left you money on the counter for your dinner tonight" Clarke nodded "ok mom see you later love you bye" Abby walked out the kitchen "love you too see you later" with that Abby left for work

Clarke ate her cereal in silence then went up to her room, Clarke walked towards her closet to pick her outfit for the day, she eventually found the perfect outfit she decided to wear blue jeans, a chequered shirt, black jacket and her light blue converse.

Once she got changed it was 7:00 in the morning to pass the time she decided to call Octavia

 **Clarke:hey O can i tell you something**

 **Octavia:Hey Clarke yeah you can tell me something**

 **Clarke:can you promise not to tell anyone because I'm not ready for everyone to know yet**

 **Octavia:yeah I promise that I not tell anyone**

 **Clarke: well here it goes, during the summer when I went to camp Jaha, Lexa and I hooked up but then the summer ended and I asked Lexa if we could just be friends because she lived in a different state, well yesterday when Lexa came round to mine I felt as if thing went back to normal it was as if we were back at camp, well she asked me out on a date"**

 **Octavia: Clarke there is nothing wrong with that everyone kind of noticed that there was something going on between the two of you**

 **Clarke: How could you all tell**

 **Octavia: Clarke it was the way you looked at each other, but what was your reply to the date**

 **Clarke: I said yes**

 **Octavia: So when are you going on your date**

 **Clarke: I don't know yet O she hasn't said anything about it yet but I will let you know ok**

 **Octavia:ok I will see you at school bye Clarke**

 **Clarke:bye O thanks for the chat you always know the right thing to say**

 **Octavia:well thats what friends are for**

Clarke hung up the phone and look at the time it was time to go and get Lexa, Clarke grabbed her car keys and walked out the front door which she locked behind her.

It was 5:00am when Lexa woke up she had plenty of time to kill she she decided to plan her date with Clarke. She took her note pad and started to plan her evening.

 **6:00pm: Collect Clarke at her house**

 **Eat dinner at an Italian restaurant called La Fiorentina**

 **8:00pm: Head to the movies**

 **10:00pm: Take Clarke home**

At 7:00am Lexa got changed into something comfy for school then she went down stairs and had some toast for breakfast. She ate her last slice of toast then she heard a car horn go off. Lexa looked out her window and she waved to Clarke "Anya thats me away to school I will see you when I get home"

Clarke sat in her car as she watched Lexa walk out her front door, Lexa hoped in the car and greeted Clarke with a long lustful kiss. "how was you sleep beautiful" Clarke blushed "it was amazing I dreamed of you the whole night" Lexa shyly "you did thats cute so what are you up to today" Clarke

replied "nothing why" Lexa smiled "well I want to take you out on that date I was talking about"

Clarke had a huge smile on her face "what time would you like to come get me at" Lexa replied "I will come and get you at 6pm and we will go out for dinner and a movie" Clarke said excitedly "that sounds amazing"

Once they got to school they head towards the canteen where everybody was sat at the table laughing apart from Finn and Raven who were having a passionate kiss.

Lexa sat on the same seat she sat on yesterday "you want some coffee Lexa" Lexa nodded "um yeah please" Clarke walked towards the coffee machine when Maia walk over towards Lexa "yo new girl I think you hanging around with the wrong people" Lexa turned round "My name isn't new girl its Lexa and also I'm not hanging with the wrong people" Maia walked away and stated "just wait until one of them stabs you in the back" Lexa shouted "I don't think thats something they would do, it sound like you would stab someone in the back" Maia turned round and smacked Lexa on the face "you don't know me bitch i'd watch your back if I were you" Lexa got really angry clenched her fist Bellamy stood up "Lex don't do something you will regret later on you are still new here" Lexa calmed down a bit "your right Bell thanks" Lexa sat back down when Clarke was walking back to the table when she saw Lexa rubbing her jaw "Lex what happened" Lexa who was still rubbing her cheek "that bitch Maia was saying some bad shit about the group so i defended you all then she fucking slapped me" Clarke's stomach dropped "are you ok"

Clarke gave Lexa her coffee then she sat and rubbed Lexa's red raw cheek "I hope you didn't fight back cause I don't want you to get suspended on you second day here" Lexa shook her head "no I didn't fight back but I want to but Bellamy stopped me" Clarke turned round towards Bellamy "thanks Bell your the best" Bellamy laugh "forever and always"

Since this mornings incident Lexa kept looking over her shoulder because she was scared in case Maia decided to strike again. The day went really fast because it was already Lunch time Lexa forgot about what happened and just looked forward and thought about her date with Clarke.

Lexa was standing at her locker waiting for Clarke,when Maia showed up "so where your body guard now bitch" Lexa got really mad "go away Maia I shall not stand for this" Maia shoved Lexa "your right you belong on the floor with the rest of the dirt" Lexa stood up and shouted "whats your problem why do you have to pick on the new girl" Maia laugh "I don't have a problem, you are the problem ever since you came to the school things have changed" Lexa asked "how have things changed" Maia shout "it doesn't matter but just watch you back don't want that pretty face of yours to get slapped again do you" Maia walked away just as Clarke was coming.

Clarke was really confused "what was that all about" Lexa started to cry "why do people have to be so mean" Clarke was really worried and wrapped Lexa in her arm "its ok what did she say" Lexa tried to calm down "she said that ever since I got here things have changed and I don't know what it means" Clarke was rubbing her shoulders "its ok calm down do you want me to go and talk to her for you" Lexa shook her head in disagreement "no it will just make things worst can we just sit here until I stop crying" Clarke took Lexa into her arms "yeah we can just sit here"

It took ten minuets for Lexa to calm down "you want to go grab some lunch" Lexa stuttered "yeah I'm starving" Clarke stood up first and took Lexa's hand to help her up off the ground. They headed towards the canteen and stood in the line. "next please" Lexa walked towards the dinner lady "can I have a beef burger and chips with ketchup please" The dinner lady got Lexa's order "anything else dear" Lexa smiled "can I have a bottle of water please" Lady gave her the bottle of water"$2 please" Lexa handed over the money and walked towards Clarke.

Clarke and Lexa walked towards their table "what took you so long" Raven asked "Lexa had another bump in with Maia again"Clark replied, Finn stood up and shouted "someone should teach that girl a lesson" Raven took Finns hand "it won't be you cause you can't get suspended again for starting a fight cause it could go on your record" Finn sat back down "your right but she needs to know that she can't mess with one of us" Lexa smiled because she has never really been part of a large group. "are you ok though" Bellamy asked "yeah I'm fine as long as I have you all by side I will be ok"

The rest of the day went really fast Lexa was getting really excited because she was going on her date with Clarke the girl of her dreams but she couldn't decide on what she wanted to wear,so she decided to put on her favourite pair of jeans and her favourite shirt on to go with the jeans and the shirt Lexa put on her white converse. To calm Lexa's nerves down a bit she decided to go into her dance studio that was in the basement.

Lexa was dancing away to her favourite song when Anya popped through "Alexa are you ok" Lexa stopped dancing for a moment "yeah I'm fine how" Anya raised an eyebrow "well the only time you come in here is when you are nervous about something" Lexa sighed "ok you want the truth" Anya nodded "ok I asked Clarke out on a date" Lexa flinched "Lex its ok to be scared but I'm not going to hit you, Im not the same person I was the year you came out the closet" Lexa laughed "thank Anya you know how to make everything better" Anya smiled "what are sisters for do you need anything" Lexa hugged Anya "is it ok to use the porsche in the garage" Anya laughed "there is no porsche in the garage" Lexa looked serious "I'm being serious the is a porsche in the garage go and look" Anya stood up "Lexa you weren't suppose to find this car until your birthday but after everything you have been through mom and dad bought you an early birthday present" Lexa was jumping for joy "omg omg omg are you kidding me" Anya gave Lexa the keys to her brand new car.

Lexa looked at the time it was 5:45pm and Lexa wanted to go to the store to pick up a bunch of flowers. Lexa went to the closest florist and picked up a bunch of red and white roses for Clarke, Lexa walked towards the check out "are they for anyone special" Lexa smiled "yeah they are for my date" The check out lady smiled "he must be a very lucky person" Lexa smiled "yeah she is" she said while putting emphasis on the she. The check out lady stopped smiling "I'm so sorry I shouldn't make accusations like that" Lexa smiled "its ok you never knew but how much are they" The checkout lady punched in some numbers "that will be $3" Lexa handed over the exact change "thank you"

Lexa got in her car and place the flowers on the passenger seat, she then put on her seat belt and placed the key in the ignition. then she drove off heading to Clarke's house singing along to the radio

Clarke was freaking out she was beyond nervous she has never felt this way about anyone in a long time, the worst part was she couldn't even decide what to wear, so she decided to call Octavia cause she knew that she would help her pick out her outfit. Clarke pulled out her phone and dialled Octavia's number.

 **Octavia: hello**

 **Clarke: O you got to help me out i am freaking out and i can't decide on what to wear**

 **Octavia: Clarke calm down and breath, what are you freaking out about**

 **Clarke: I have my date with Lexa tonight you need to help me**

 **Octavia: do you want me to come round**

 **Clarke: please you need to help me find out what to wear**

 **Octavia: ok I will be there as fast as I can don't freak out to much**

 **Clarke: I will leave the door open for you**

Clarke hung up the phone and headed towards the bathroom she had to relax a bit so she started to run a bath then she put on some relaxing music one the bath was warm enough she took off all her clothes and jumped in listening to the music half an hour later she heard Octavia walk through the door "Im in the bath O be out in a minuet" Octavia shouted "ok I will sort out something for you to wear"

Five minutes later Clarke came out the bathroom and walked toward her draws she pick out some fancy underwear and put them on so she could take the towel off. Octavia had left clothes that she was going to wear lying on the bed. Octavia had pick out a pair of black leather jeans a white top and a black leather jacket.

Once Clarke finished getting herself ready she asked Octavia if she could help her do her makeup. while Octavia was doing Clarke's makeup Octavia asked Clarke "so how nervous are you" Clarke's hand started to shake "really nervous I don't want to mess anything up between us cause I really like her" Octavia smiled "If Lexa really likes you she wouldn't care if you messed something up because she thinks you are perfect" Clarke laughed "how do you know" Octavia laughed "a master never gives up their tricks" she said whilst pointing to her nose.

Clarke had just finished getting her makeup done when there was a knock on the door, Clarke opened the door and there she stood the most gorgeous woman on the planet. Lexa gave Clarke her flowers "how did you know roses were my favourite flower" Lexa winked "I remembered back at camp when we were sitting in the field you were talking about how much you loved red and white roses" Clarke started to tear up "omg Lexa you are the best" Clarke gave Lexa a passionate kiss on the lips, Lexa laughed while wiping the tears away from Clarke's face "there no need to cry we have all done enough of that today"Lexa grabbed Clarke by the hand and walked toward her car.

Lexa opened the passenger door for Clarke "thank you" Lexa kissed Clarke on the four head "your welcome" Lexa sat on the driver seat an buckled her seat belt "you like Italian food don't you" Clarke rubbed her belly "I love Italian food its the best food in the world" Lexa sighed in relief.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were greeted by the waiter "is it a table for two ladies"Lexa nodded her head "yeah table for two" The waiter pick up two menus "ok then follow me" Lexa took Clarke's hand and followed the waiter. The waiter sat Clarke and Lexa at a booth where they sat across from one another.

Lexa look up from her menu "is there anything in particular you would like" Clarke didn't know what to get because it all sound delicious "um i think i might get the lasagna" Lexa licked her lips "I think i might get that as well"

The waiter returned "are you girls ready to order" Lexa nodded "um can i have a lasagna please and to drink I shall have a glass of cola" the turned his head to Clarke "I will have the same as what she is having please" The waiter nodded his head and took then menus with that he was gone.

Lexa couldn't take her eyes off of Clarke so she took up the courage "Clarke" Clarke smiled "yes Lexa" Lexa took Clarke's hand "our date is going well and I was wondering if you Clarke Griffin would be my Girlfriend" Clarke had tears of joy strolling down her cheek "yes Lexa I would love to be you girlfriend"

Clarke and Lexa food came so the pair quietly ate their dinner in silence at 8:00pm Lexa paid the bill for the dinner and headed towards the car she took Clarke's hand into hers and headed to the movie theatre. "what would you like to see" Lexa asked her wonderful girlfriend "Anything as long as its with you" Lexa placed her in into the crook of Clarke's neck while looked at the list of movies that were on.

They finally decided what movie they were going to so they went to the box office and Lexa paid for the ticket then Clarke paid for the snacks. They walked into the movie theatre and took their seats half way through the movie Clarke placed her head on Lexa's shoulder for comfort.

Once the movie had Finnish Lexa took Clarke's hand and walked to her car hand in hand. Lexa opened the for to the drivers seat she down and put her seat belt on. Clarke kept on staring at Lexa "hey Lex would you like to stay at mine tonight" Lexa kept her eyes on the road "of course I will stay at yours tonight but i don't put out on the first date" Lexa laughed

Lexa parked her car in the drive way and walked into Clarke's home. Clark took Lexa by the hand and dragged her to her room. Once they were in Clarke's room Lexa closed the door Clarke leaned closer to Lexa and started to kiss her. The kiss got deeper Lexa surprisingly pick Clarke up off her feet and carried her to the bed where they continued to passionately kiss. Lexa rolled the tongue along Clarke's lower lip which she gladly accepted. During the kiss Clarke slipped her hand underneath Lexa top where she gently caresses her flesh. Lexa finished the kiss "so much for taking it slow" Lexa winked, Clarke laughed "we are taking it slow we didn't go any further."

Clarke stood up and pulled out a 2 pairs of shorts and 2 baggy t-shirts "I hope these will fit you" she handed the pair of shorts to Lexa, "the bathroom is through that door if you would like to freshen up."Lexa walked towards the bathroom and got ready for bed by the time Lexa got back into Clarke's bedroom Clarke was already lying on her bed.

Lexa climbed onto Clarke's bed and she placed her head onto Clarke's chest, Clarke got comfy and threw her arm around Lexa's waist "I had a wonderful date Lex"Lexa was so happy she finally got the girl of her dreams "I had a wonderful date too babe" The last word made Clarke's heart race. Clarke and Lexa closed their eyes and fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. I think Im in love

Chapter 5

Clarke woke up very early the next morning and looked at a sleeping Lexa who was deep in her sleep. Clarke kissed Lexa's fore head Lexa stirred in her sleep but never woke up. Clarke went down stairs into the kitchen turned on the radio and looked to see what was in for breakfast, she looked in the cupboard and found flower, eggs and then she went to the fridge and found milk and bacon, Clarke decided to make pancakes and bacon, Clarke was dancing along to the music while she was mixing the batter for the pancakes she started to sing along to the chorus

"You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back"

Clarke finished making breakfast for her and Lexa and pulled out two glasses so she could pour some fresh orange juice. Clarke grabbed a tray and a plate and placed the pancakes on the plate then Clarke took the cooked bacon and gave the pancakes eyes and a smily face. Clarke opened the drawer and grabbed a fork. Clarke took the tray and headed back up to Lexa

Clarke got back to the room and Lexa was still sleeping Clarke couldn't help it she decided to grab her phone and took a picture of Lexa in her sleep Lexa stirred as soon as she heard a noise "did you just take a picture of me" Clarke looked guilty "nooo i didn't take a picture you" she said nonchalantly Lexa raised an eyebrow "are you sure" Clarke nodded "I'm sure." Lexa laughed "let me see your phone then" Clarke shook her head and hid her phone in her bra "Clarke Griffin give me your phone" Clarke spoke with laughter "well you need to come and get it"

Lexa started to tickle Clarke "give me your phone" Clarke couldn't stop laughing "never" Lexa went to plan two "well you asked for it" Lexa took her hand and and shoved it down Clarke's top and got the phone. Lexa looked through her pictures "you did take a picture of me" Clarke bowed her head in defeat "Im sorry commander" Lexa ensured her "its ok princess now i want my good morning kiss." Lexa kissed Clarke's soft plush lips "good morning baby" Clarke smiled "good morning babe i made breakfast." Lexa smiled "you didn't have to do that Clarke" Lexa kissed Clarke on the lips again "But I wanted to treat my amazing girlfriend to an amazing breakfast" Lexa blushed "well thanks it looks amazing." Lexa was about to take a bite of her pancake when Clarke stole her food, Lexa pouted "get your own." Clarke laughed "we are meant to share everything." Lexa laughed "yeah we can share everything but food" Clarke pouted "you just crushed my dreams of sharing spaghetti" Lexa winked "sorry for crushing your dreams doll." she said in a western accent.

Clarke and Lexa finished their breakfast and they got ready for school "so do you want a ride hot stuff." Lexa flirted then Clarke laughed "i don't think my girlfriend would be happy about that." Clarke winked "well she must be a lucky lady." Lexa laughed " but I'm being serious do you want a ride." Clarke kissed Lexa lustfully Clarke rolled her tongue along Lexa lower lip Lexa granted her request to make their kiss more passionate Lexa pulled away "we better stop this cause we don't want to be late for school." Clarke pouted "I don't care i want your soft incredible lips" Lexa flirted "guess you will just have to wait."

Lexa parked in the parking lot when Maia was walking past with her group of friends "Lexa did you go home crying to mommy and daddy to get you a new car what an all time low." Lexa growled "no it was a gift and at least you get to see your mom and dad." Maia felt guilty "what do you mean." Lexa bowed her head "my mom and dad live on the other side of the country." Maia laughed "what are you trying to do make me feel sorry for you." Maia walked away

Clarke looked at Lexa who couldn't sulking "are you ok babe." Lexa forced a smile on her face "yeah I just miss my parents you know I only get to see them once every few months." Clarke threw her arms around Lexa just to cheer her up "its ok babe whens the next time you get to see your parents" Lexa replied "two weeks time when they come for my birthday." Clarke nodded "whens your birthday 24 of August." Lexa replied Clarke asked "how long are they here for." Lexa sighed "just a few days but its better than nothing." Clarke rubbed her shoulder "everything will be ok the time will fly by." Lexa smiled "on the bright side I'm really excited for Bellamy and Octavia's party Saturday night." Clarke smiled "well lets forget about everything and look forward and time will fly by."

The rest of the week flew in and it was Saturday night Lexa was getting ready for Bellamy and Octavia's party,Lexa was really exited because this was the first high school party she has ever been pulled out her phone and noticed she had a text from Clarke

 **To Lexa: Hey babe do you want me to come pick you and we can head to Bellamy's and Octavia's together xxx**

 **From Lexa: Yeah babe that be great cause I don't know where they live xxx**

 **To Lexa: Ok see you in 15mins xxx**

 **From Lexa:ok see you in 15mins xxx**

Lexa put down her phone and went to her closet and pulled out a pair of denim shorts and her journey t-shirt and pick up a pair of black high went down stairs into the kitchen to pour herself a drink when Anya came in "hey sis where are you going?" Lexa rolled her eyes "Im going to a party" Anya look shocked "my baby sister going to a party who's going to be there." Lexa gently punch Anya on the arm "Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven and Finn." Anya nodded "ok well don't get to drunk and let me know if you are not coming home" Lexa smiled "Ok Anya I will see you tomorrow anyway."

Ten minutes later there was someone at the door "I will get it might be Clarke." Lexa shouted then she opened the door and there she was Lexa couldn't take her eyes off of Clarke's body "you look amazing!" Clarke winked "well I can't say the same thing for you" Lexa gently pushed her away "ha ha you jerk" Lexa leaned in towards Clarke and gave her a short passionate kiss "do you want to go now" Lexa put a huge smile on her face because she was so exited "yeah lets go party" The two girls walked into Clarke's car and drove off to Bellamy's and Octavia's

When Clarke pulled up at Octavia's Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand "are you ok?" Lexa shook her head "I'm just really nervous this is my first high school party!" Clarke leaned over and kissed Lexa on the forehead "its ok to be nervous I remember when i went to my first high school party I was nervous as hell so its ok." Lexa nodded "also when are we going to people about us" Clarke answered "if you want we can tell them today?" Lexa nodded "can we." Clarke kissed Lexa on the lips "of course we can babe." Clarke and Lexa got out of the car and waled of Octavia's front door.

Clarke rang the door bell, they were greeted by Octavia "hey girls come in come in the drinks are in the kitchen and everyone is in the living room" Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand come on I will show you where the kitchen is." Lexa gladly followed Clarke into the kitchen "so what do you want to drink" Lexa thought for a minute "whatever you are having" Clarke nodded and grabbed two plastic cups and poured a small amount of vodka into the two cups then grabbed the lemonade and poured it into the two cups. Clarke grabbed a cup and gave it to Lexa "thanks babe" Clarke kissed Lexa "no problem babe!"The two girls walked into the living room where everyone was playing dare

Raven pointed to Finn "truth or dare" Finn thought for a couple seconds "Dare" Raven laughed "I dare you to run around the block naked" Finn smiled and took off all his clothes and ran out the front door. Five minuets he returned "ha beat that" Finn pointed to Clarke "truth or dare" Clarke smiled "truth" Lexa was a bit shocked cause she thought Clarke would of went for dare "well is true that you and Lexa are dating" Clarke smiled "I thought you would never ask but yeah we are dating" Everyone was shocked because they never knew apart from Octavia but she played along.

Bellamy stood up "why don't we play something different" Clarke suggested "oh we should play kings" Lexa raised an eye brow "how do you play that" Clarke explained the rules to her girlfriend "well there is a jug in the middle and we spread the card around the jug. an ace is "waterfall". This starts with everyone chugging. Then the person who picked the card can stop whenever he/she wants. This allows the next person to stop when he/she wants and so on and so on. This version is classic because it does a great job of getting everyone plastered. While also providing opportunities to berate people who suck at chugging. A two is to you so you pick someone to drink, three is me so i would have to drink, four is floor and the last person to touch the floor has to drink, 5 is guys so the boys would drink, 6 is chicks so the girls would drink, 7 is heaven so the last person to raise their hand would have to drink, eight is mate so you would have to pick someone who would drink when you drink, 9 is rhyme so i would say a word and you have to say a word that would rhyme with it, 10 is categories so i I would pick a category like cereal and you would have to name different types of cereals, jack is make a rule so i could say every second word have to be a spare word, queen is question master so if the question master asks you a question and if you answer is you have to drink and king is you have to pour some of your drink into the jug until the last king is drawn then the person who drew that last king would have to chug whatever is in the jug."

Lexa nodded "so who's going first" everybody pointed to Lexa. Lexa pulled a card and noticed it was a queen "Clarke can I have a kiss" Clarke smiled "sure babe" Clarke kissed Lexa who then showed her the card "ha drink" Clarke laughed "well done for your first time you are pretty good" Clarke took a swig of her drink and smiled at Lexa. The game continued until Lexa pulled out the final king "shit it has to be me to pull out the last king" everyone laughed "its beginners luck but Lexa you need to drink it" Lexa picked up the jug with a mixture of different of alcoholic beverages and starts to chug it until it was all gone.

A very drunk Lexa was dancing to the music when she signalled Clarke to come dance with her, Clarke walked towards Lexa and put her right hand on Lexa's shoulder and she put her left hand in Lexa's right hand, Lexa placed her left hand on Clarke's waist, and they slow danced to Ed Sheeran song thinking out loud

When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70

And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell you I am

So, honey, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)

I know you will still love me the same

'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's all part of a plan

Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

Thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud

So, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

But maybe we found love right where we are

Oh, baby, we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are

As Clarke and Lexa were dancing everyone could take their eyes off the pair singing and dancing "you two are soo cute together" Raven said looking at the couple in awe "I don't think we look that cute when we dance like that Finn" Finn laughed "thats cause you don't sing along to the music babe" Raven punch him on the arm "be careful on what you say or you won't get any of this" Raven was wiggling her around her body

Clarke, Lexa and the rest group of the were having lots of fun when Lexa started to yawn "I'm so tired" Clarke rubbed Lexa's back "you want to go to sleep babe" Lexa nodded her head and started to rub her eyes "ok come on and I will show you where the guest bedroom is but I won't be in bed for another hour or so if your ok with that"Lexa laid down on the bed and nodded as she drifted off to walked over to Lexa and kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the bedroom door to go back to her friends.

Clarke went and sat with her friends again "so Clarke how does Lexa make you feel" Bellamy said with a curious look on his face "well bell is you should know when I am with Lexa she make me forget all the bad things that have happened to me in the past, Also when I'm with Lexa she makes me really happy no offence guys, but the love we share is like no other" Finn laughed "sounds like you in love" Clarke smiled and thought of Lexa "I guess I am in love with her" Octavia smiled and placed her hand on her heart "have you told her you love her" Clarke shook her head "no its never felt right until now" Everyone was in awe, Bellamy winked "so Clarke have you and Lexa done the dirty yet" Clarke hid her head in shame "no not yet I'm waiting for the right time" Raven fist bumped Clarke "thats a girl think about the feeling first" Clarke laughed "well I'm going to hit the hay see you guys in the morning" Everyone said goodnight to Clarke then she walked in the bedroom that she left Lexa in.

Clarke got ready for bed then slid in next to her beautiful girlfriend kissed her forehead then texted Anya cause she knew that Lexa forgot to tell Anya she was staying the night. Clarke turned on her side and put her arm around Lexa and drifted off to sleep.

 **Hey guys I hope you are enjoying the story cause I know I am. To let me know that you are enjoying the story leave a review on what I should do with Lexa and Clarke next.**


	6. I love you

Chapter 6

Lexa woke up the next morning with a pounding headache "ohh I think I drank way to much last night my head hurts and I feel as if I'm gonna hurl" Lexa looked down at Clarke who was buried into her hip, Lexa tried to get up but Clarke squeezed her in a couldn't stop staring at Clarke then she heard her talk in her sleep "Lexa I love you so much" Lexa started to laugh "Clarke I love you to"

Clarke woke up all of a sudden "hmm" Lexa shook her head "nothing princess its nothing" Clarke smiled as she went to kiss Lexa "good morning babe" Lexa smiled into the kiss "it defiantly is a good morning" Clarke rolled her eyes and flirted "and why is that" Lexa joked "a certain someone was talking in their sleep" Clarke looked embraced "what did I say I hope it wasn't anything stupid" Lexa shook her head and decided to play a prank on Clarke "well you did say that you loved someone else! is it true?" Lexa said trying her best to keep a straight face. Clarke shook her head "no its not true babe, I don't have eyes for anyone but you!" Lexa raised an eyebrow "prove it" Clarke wiggled her lips from side to side and gave Lexa a make-out session to die for "thats not enough that kiss could mean anything" Lexa said in a stern voice, Clarke rolled her eyes "Lexa I love you, Lexa you are my rock you are the reason I get up in the morning when i am with you the whole world freeze and its just me and you"

Clarke's word went straight to Lexa's heart "Clarke I love you too but I need to tell you something!" Clarke nodded "what is it?" Lexa started to shake "Before I met you I hated who I was I even hated my last name because people used me and my sister for my money, but you changed that I seen the real you so i have decided I'm going to tell you my last name" Clarke smiled but she understood that what Lexa was telling her must be hard. "my last name is underwood my full name is Lexa Underwood" Clarke's eyes widened "wait a minute the Lexa Underwood as an heir to Underwood incorporated " Lexa nodded her head "yes heir to Underwood incorporated well it was meant to go to Anya but she couldn't handle it so my parents handing me the responsibility when they pass away." Clarke frowned "well Lexa Underwood your money doesn't bother me! because I love you for who you are and not how much money you have"

Lexa smiled and began to kiss Clarke on the lips it was slow and passionate at first then things speeded up and got more intimate during the kiss Lexa began to roam her hands along Clarke's hot body, then they were interrupted "oh I'm so sorry guys I should of knocked" Octavia reverted her eyes "Its ok O we are not naked come in" Clarke was really embarrassed that her best friend just walked in on her and Lexa having a make-out session so she buried her head into the crook of Lexa's neck "well there is some food in the kitchen if you want any, and by the looks of it Lex you really need some aspirin" Lexa nodded and placed her head on top of Clarke's head "yeah we will be through in a minute O" Octavia nodded and walked away to join the others

Clarke and Lexa finally got out of bed and joined the others "oh so now you join us" Lexa laughed "yeah I'm starving and need food" Lexa grabbed a plate and placed some bacon and pancakes for her and Clarke "I got us some food." Clarke raised an eyebrow "oh so now you share your food with me!" Lexa grinned "so I'm guessing you don't want it!" Lexa said while taking a bite of bacon, Clarke placed her hand on her stomach "yes I want some I'm starving, feed me babe!" Lexa took a piece of bacon and placed it in Clarke's mouth.

Clarke and Lexa enjoyed the rest of their evening together until their fun was ruined by Clarke getting a text from her mom.

 **To Clarke: where are you, never came home last night**

 **From Clarke: Sorry mom i forgot to tell you that I stayed at Octavia's last night**

 **To Clarke: Well I need you to come home anyway cause i want to talk to you**

 **From Clarke: Ok I will be home in 10 minutes**

Clarke looked at Lexa who was sleeping on her lap "Lex babe I, need you to wake up I need to go home my mom want to have a talk" Lexa woke up and pouted "about what" Clarke shrugged her shoulders "I don't know thats why I have to go" Clarke kissed Lexa on the lips "do you want me to take you home" Lexa nodded her head and followed Clarke to her car

When Clarke got home she went straight into the living room where she found her mom "what did you want to talk about" Abby pointed to the couch "take a seat Clarke" Clarke was really worried "what is it mom your scaring me" Abby took a deep breath " What's going on between you and Lexa?" Clarke's heart started to speed up "well if you must know mom me and Lexa are dating" Abby was really shocked "what do you mean dating?" Clarke rolled her eyes "we are dating like before you and dad got married you two dated" Abby sat down and put her head between her hands "this can't be happening, I thought you were into boys" Clarke was really mad at this point "mom I thought I was into boys, but not everyone can be a hundred percent sure wether or not they like boys or girls, mom when I am with Lexa she makes me really happy and I hope you can understand" Abby was trying her best to understand "Clarke if you are happy then I am, but it will take a while to get use to" Clarke stood up and trapped her mom in a hug "thanks for trying to understand me mom, your the best!"

Clarke was so happy she ran up to her room and decided to call Lexa

 **Clarke: hey babe what you up to the now**

 **Lexa:Just practicing some dancing why**

 **Clarke: can i come over**

 **Lexa:did everything go okay with your mom**

 **Clarke: everything went well babe but I will be over in 5 minutes**

Lexa got off the phone to Clarke and went up for a shower, by the time Lexa got out of the shower Clarke was already there Lexa got a fright "jesus christ how long have you been here for" Clarke laughed cause she didn't mean to scare Lexa "I been here for 5 mins Anya let me in and told me to wait in your room" Clarke thought to herself out loud 'omg she looks hot in just a towel, I wonder what she looks like underneath it' Lexa laughed "I guess you will have to find out won't you" Clarke was shocked "I'm so sorry I thought I said that inside my head"

Lexa walked up to Clarke and went in for a slow and passionate kiss during the kiss Clarke's hands went straight for the towel wrapped around Lexa's body "someone's eager" Lexa said into the kiss Clarke rolled her eyes "I just need you babe I love you so much" Lexa took the towel off "I love you to Clarke" Lexa guided Clarke to the bed

Once Lexa got Clarke on the bed they kissed again "tell me if you want to stop" Clarke but her lip "I don't" Clarke and Lexa reattached their lips again "well its time to get you out of those clothe's your wearing too much" Clarke nodded in agreement as Lexa began to take her jacket and her top off, Lexa couldn't help staring at Clarke's chest area "may i touch them" Lexa was really nervous "go for it commander" Lexa un hooked Clarke's bra and started to kiss Clarke's breasts as she continued to kiss her breasts her nipples got harder and Lexa could tell that Clarke was getting really worked up"fuck Lexa your amazing" Lexa moved her hands and took off Clarke's trousers and slid her hand down Clarke's pants "babe you are really wet" Lexa took off Clarke's pants and gave a long lustful was demanding Lexa to touch it, as her hips collided against Lexa desperately. "Lexa", she begged, Lexa smiled cause she has never heard Clarke beg for anything.

Lexa placed multiple kisses in the middle of Clarke's chest, just the valley between her breasts, and then said "that feel amazing" Suddenly the blonde felt two fingers pressed against her centre. The air was suddenly ripped from her Clarke's lungs in the form of an abrupt gasp, followed by lots of pleasurable moaning as Lexa began to touch her.

Clarke wriggled under Lexa's hot body as her breathing got faster, moans stealing what air she could get, Lexa made Clarke loose full control of her body as Lexa drove her all the way up to her climax, The orgasm made her want more but Clarke and Lexa were exhausted

It took a few minutes for Clarke and Lexa to catch their breath "that was something to die for, you were so sexy" Lexa started to blush and looked at the time "we better get some rest we have school in the morning" Clarke pouted "I wish we didn't cause then I could enjoy this just for a little while longer" Clarke and Lexa drifted off to sleep in each others arms


	7. Meeting the parents

Chapter 7

Two weeks later

Clarke and Lexa were in the living room at Lexa's house, having a make out session when they were rudely interrupted by Anya. "keep the kissing to minimum because mom and dad are on there way here" Lexa was shocked "what I thought they were coming over tomorrow" Anya threw the magazine at Lexa "Thats what i thought but then i seen this" Lexa looked at the front cover of the magazine and saw it was a picture of her and Clarke kissing in the park, she then passed the magazine " this can't be happening, I've been really careful nobody at school knows my last name apart from Clarke" Lexa was pacing around the living room "well that doesn't stop people from searching the internet about the Underwoods, Lexa you of all people should know that you can find out anything from the internet, Lexa how can you be so stupid?" Lexa started to shout "well i thought we left the paparazzi when we left L.A. to come here, I left my old school cause I was bullied and I was always caught by the paparazzi I can't help what happens out there" Anya shook her head "I'm sorry Alexa I understand you have had a year from hell, but your going to have another one if people see this magazine" Lexa started to cry "Anya what am I going to do" Anya hugged Lexa "I don't know Alexa but all i do know is we will get through this together"

Clarke stood up joined in Lexa and Anya's hugged "Lex babe I don't understand what you are going through, but I will be here for you every step of the way" Lexa got out of the hug "promise" Clarke stuck out her pinkie "I pinky promise babe" Lexa laughed "this is why I love you give me another hug" Clarke gave Lexa another hug "would you mom allow you to stay the night" Clarke shrugged her shoulders "I don't know but I will phone her and ask" Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss "thanks for being so amazing"

Clarke walked outside and Called her mom

 **Clarke: Hey mom is it ok to stay at Lexa's tonight because she is going through a really tough situation**

 **Abby: Yeah is everything ok**

 **Clarke: No me and Lexa are on the front cover of now magazine kissing in a park and her sister and her parent are fuming about it**

 **Abby: wait a minute your on the cover of now magazine kissing Lexa when she isn't even famous**

 **Clarke: Mon Lexa is a underwood**

 **Abby: no way we will talk about that tomorrow but have fun and send her my love, love you**

 **Clarke:ok love you to bye**

Clarke hung up the phone and went back to Lexa "what did she say" Clarke smiled "she said yes once I told her what you were going through" Lexa looked at Clarke "Im guessing she saw the front cover of now magazine" Clarke shook her head "no I had to tell her she wanted to know what was wrong, please don't be mad at me" Lexa laughed "I can never be mad at you, your too cute and way to good in bed to be mad at, I love you" Clarke was relieved "thank goodness I thought you would of been mad, I love you to."

Clarke and Lexa were wrapped in each others arms when Lexa's parents walked through the door "Alexa Underwood get over here and tell us what this is" Lexa's parents said as they tried to keep a straight face. Lexa walked over to her parents "its me and my girlfriend kissing why" Lexa's parents laughed "thats great honey at least your not hidding it from the world" Lexa shook her head "wait so your not mad" Lexa parents shook their heads "why would we be mad at you its not your fault, so when do we get to meet this girlfriend of yours" Lexa smiled "right now actually cause she is staying the night"

Clarke walked over to Lexa's parents "hello mr and mrs Underwood I'm Clarke Griffin" Lexa mom spoke first "hello Clarke I'm Karyn Underwood and this is my husband Mark Underwood its a pleasure to finally meet the girl Lexa is so happy with" Clarke took Lexa by the hand "its so great to finally meet you two as well, Lexa talks non stop about you"

We were all in the kitchen "Lexa what do you want to do for your birthday this year" Lexa's mom asked, Lexa took a while to think about it "could we all go on vacation" Lexa's mom and dad nodded "so like me your mom and Anya" Lexa nodded "could Clarke and her mom come to cause I want you all to get to know each other" Lexa's mom smiled "we would love that if Clarke and her mom joined the more the better"

Lexa and Clarke headed up to Lexa's room so that Lexa could get some rest because Lexa was really worked up after todays incident

Clarke laid on the bed first and got into a comfy position and wrapped Lexa into a tight hug then Lexa drifted of to sleep Clarke stared for a few minutes then fell asleep

Clarke was the first one to wake up the next morning, she looked down to her side where Lexa still had her trapped in a tight squeeze, Clarke played with Lexa's hair until she finally woke up "good morning baby, how was your sleep?" Clarke gave her a kiss "it was relaxing, how was your?" Lexa kissed her back "amazing you know i think I sleep better when I am in your arms" Clarke blushed "really cause i feel the exact same, so where do you want to go on vacation?" Lexa thought for a minute "how about we go to Florida for two weeks that would be awesome" Clarke nodded in agreement "that would be i love roller coasters" Lexa laughed "where have you been all my life" Clarke winked "hidden under a rock"

Lexa and Clarke stayed in bed for another few minutes then went down stairs to join Lexa's parents "so Lexa have you decided where you want to go on vacation" Lexa nodded "I was thinking we should go to Florida for two maybe three weeks" Lexa parents nodded we are in if Clarke's moms in" Clarke smiled I will ask her when i get home today I'm pretty sure she will say yes anyway" Lexa mom nodded "Clarke you should invite her over for dinner" Clarke nodded "I will phone and ask"

Clarke went out to the back garden and called her mom to see if she want to come over for dinner

 **Clarke:hey mom are you working tonight**

 **Abby: no not tonight, why?**

 **Clarke: well Lexa's parents were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner**

 **Abby: Yeah I would love to join them for dinner**

 **Clarke: come round for 7pm, see you later mom love you**

 **Abby: love you to bye**

Clarke went back inside and sat next to Lexa "so what did she say" Karyn asked "she will be round for 7pm" Clarke replied.


	8. we are strong but our love is stronger

Chapter 8

7pm rolled round and Lexa was really nervous "what wrong babe" Clarke took Lexa's hand "what if everything goes down hill, what are we going to do if our parents don't get along" Clarke assured Lexa "I don't think that will happen, and if it does we are not going to let it get between us" Lexa calmed down a bit "thanks Clarke you always know the right thing to calm me down"Clarke gave Lexa a quick kiss "well i should considering I'm your girlfriend" Clarke winked

After Clarke and Lexa's conversation there was a knock on the door "I will get it"Mark shouted "Hello you must be Clarke's sister I'm Mark Underwood" Mark winked "haha Clarke you never told me Lexa's father charmer, Im abby Griffin Clarke's Mom and I hope you like red wine"Mark looked at the wine bottle "Grand Vin De Chateau Latour we have never tried this one have we Karyn" Karyn took the bottle "no we haven't" Karyn look at Abby "sorry for being rude you must Clarke's mom I'm Karyn Underwood" Abby shook Karyn's hand "Im Abby Griffin it great to finally meet you" Karyn smiled "like wise Abby"

Everyone was sat at the dinner table "Lexa how did you and Clarke meet again" Lexa finished the pice of food in her mouth "Me and Clarke met at camp Jaha then we found each other again on the first day of school" Lexa placed her head on Clarke's shoulder Mark, Karyn and Abby all sighed in awe at their daughters "you two were meant to be together!"

Everyone finished their dinner "So Abby what do you do for a living" Abby smiled "I am the top surgeon at Alexandrea general hospital." Karyn smiled "so Abby Lexa,Clarke,Mark and I was wondering if you would like to come to Florida with us for Lexa's birthday we will pay for the flights and we already have a villa over there." Abby nodded and smiled "I would love to come but please let me help pay for the flights" Mark and Karyn nodded their heads "we will pay half and half for the tickets" Mark nodded "when will we book the tickets for" Lexa looked at Clarke "how about we book the tickets for Saturday since my Birthday is on Thursday because I want to spend some time with my friends as well for my birthday" Mark and Karyn nodded "whatever make you happy Lexa we will book the tickets for Saturday for three weeks"

Clarke and Lexa were in the living room while the parents were still deep in conversation. "dinner went well babe I told you everything would be fine everyone is getting along" Lexa laughed "guess I was worried for nothing, so what are you getting me for my birthday" Clarke rolled her eyes "thats a surprise you will just have to wait until Thursday to find out what what I got you" Lexa sighed " ugggghhhh thats ages away" Clarke said in-between laughs "babe its only two days away" Lexa winked "I tried" Clarke laughed "I love you so much" Lexa blushed "hmm how much show me"

Clarke leant in and started to kiss Lexa she was going to go further then Anya walked through "eww get a room, how was the dinner then" Lexa rolled her eyes "it went well they are still in the dinning room getting to know each other" Anya jumped up and down "is she coming to Florida with us" Clarke smiled "yeah she is coming to Florida with us" Anya was really exited "this is going to be the best family vacation ever I can't wait, when are we going" Lexa replied "mom and dad are booking the tickets for Saturday and Mom, Dad and Abby are paying half and half for the flight tickets" Anya sat on the couch and turned on the tv "so whats on" Lexa asked "There is something called 100 we can watch that" Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and shook their head "we are going to go into my dance studio" Clarke stood up and followed Lexa to the dance studio.

Lexa put her phone into the doc beside the door "so how come I've never been in here" Lexa laughed "this is my safe haven when i am upset, scared and nervous I come in here and I dance away my pain i always feel safe when i am in here or when I am with you." Clarke blushed "I feel safe when I am with you two I love babe" Lexa smiled "I love you two ,and I can't believe we are going to go on our first vacation together on Saturday" Lexa nodded in agreement "i can't wait either" Lexa grabbed Clarke by the hand "we are going to dance but this song also makes me think of you cause i can't be me without you ,so may I have this dance" Clarke blushed and took Lexa's hand and danced to I won't give up by Jason Mraz

As Lexa joined in with the song so she could show that her feeling for Clarke were true

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well, there's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up.

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Clarke began to cry she loved this song but now she loves it even more "Clarke Griffin I love you with all my heart and I will never give up on our love, you are apart of me now, ever since we met at camp I always knew there was something about you I love." Clarke wiped her tears away "and what is it you love about me" Lexa got closer "well first its your heart, you care so much about others and you are quite decent in bed i may say" Clarke laughed "I love Lexa come here" Clarke gave Lexa a long passionate kiss "lets go to your room"Lexa nodded "ok"

Lexa locked her bedroom door behind her and took all of her clothes off then she slowly took all of Clarke's clothes off. Lexa kissed every inch of Clarke's body, "Lexa please i need you" Lexa inserted two fingers inside Clarke and kissed Clarke on the lips, Clarke was breathless "hhhhmmmm" what ever air Clarke had turned into small moans

Clarke glided under Lexa body as she and Lexa lost full control of their body as they were brought to climax, Clarke and Lexa continued to pleasure one another until they fell asleep in each others arms

Lexa look at the naked sleeping beauty in her arms and kissed her for head "babe I'm going to go for a shower" Clarke moved in closer "no your not going anywhere you are staying in bed" Lexa begged "please babe i need a shower" Clarke let her go and crossed her arm "go and take your shower then but you will regret it later" Lexa raised an eyebrow "how will I regret it later" Clarke moved her hand around her body "you certainly won't be getting any of this" Lexa pouted "well then it will be worth it" Clarke was shocked.

Clarke walked into the bathroom while Lexa was in the shower singing the chorus to Ne-Yo Let Me Love you (Until You earn To Love Yourself)

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

I know your trouble

Don't be afraid, girl let me help

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

A heart of numbness gets brought to life

I'll take you there

Lexa was getting into the song when she heard movement "Clarke is that you?" there was no reply "Clarke" Still no reply until she got the biggest fright of her life "omg Clarke are you trying to give me a heart attack" Clarke laughed "thats what you get for waking me up" Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand "why don't you join me" Clarke took a minute "ok" Clarke took her clothes and joined Lexa in the shower "you have quite an amazing singing voice Lexa " Lexa was a little bit embarrassed "how long were you standing there" Clarke smiled "long enough to here you sing the chorus babe you were amazing" Lexa blushed "thanks babe now let get you wet" Lexa stuck Clarke's head under the water

30mins after Clarke and Lexa finished their shower they headed down stairs to have breakfast at the breakfast table with Lexa family when Clarke's mom was still here "hey mom how was your night" Abby spent the night getting drunk with Lexa's parents "a little bit hung over but I am ok" Clarke laughed "how much did you drink last night" Abby put her hands over her head "too much, how was your night Clarke" Clarke had a huge smile on her face "well me and Lexa went downstair into her dancing studio and we danced for a bit then we went to bed and watched a movie" Abby smiled "what are you doing today Clarke" Lexa asked " I think i am going to go to the mall with Octavia and Raven spend some time with the girls" Lexa nodded "what time?"Clarke looked at Lexa "12pm probably"

Clarke pulled out her phone and texted Raven and Octavia to see if they wanted to meet at the mall at twelve they both agreed. "Lexa thats me away to the mall i will see you later babe" Clarke gave Lexa a quick kiss "see you later love you" Lexa gave Clarke another kiss "I love you to Lexa" Clarke walked out the door and hoped in her car and drove off to the mall

Clarke walked up to Octavia and Raven and gave them both hugs "so why are we here instead of Lexa" Clarke replied "well its Lexa's birthday on Thursday and I want to throw her a surprise party, but I also want to buy her a gift but I don't know what" Octavia thought for a minute "why don't you buy her a locket with a picture of you and Lexa inside it then you should get it engraved with we are strong but our love is stronger"

Clarke was in awe "Octavia this is why you are one of my best friends that idea is amazing but I also want to get her a promise ring engraved with Clarke and Lexa until the end of time" Raven and Octavia were speechless "wow Clarke you must really love Lexa because i have never seen this side of you" Clarke had a huge smile on her face "well she brings it out of me"

Clarke got the ring engraved with until the end of time, then she got the locket of her and Lexa engraved with we are strong but our love is stronger but they won't be ready until tomorrow with was ok cause Lexa birthday wasn't till the day after

Clarke said goodbye to Octavia and Raven and went to Lexa's house for a few hours "I missed you while you were gone" Clarke rolled her eyes "I was only gone for two hours" Lexa pouted "the longest two hours of my life" Clarke kissed Lexa "your cute" Lexa frowned "I'm not cute take that back" Clarke shook her "make me" Lexa jumped on top of Clarke "with pleasure" Lexa started to tickle Clarke "take it back" Clarke began to laugh "never" Lexa tickle Clarke a little harder "Lexa stop before I actually pee myself" Lexa replied "not until you take what you said back" Clarke confessed "ok ok your not cute your sexy and thats what I love about you" Lexa blushed "you know Clarke i love that you are the only girl that can make me blush" Clarke smiled "I'm glad it me but I need to go home soon" Lexa pouted "do you have to can you can stay the night again" Clarke shook her head "I need to go home I have stayed here the past two nights babe I need to go home I have a couple of things I want to do" Lexa nodded her head "ok but I will see you tomorrow" Clarke kissed Lexa "of course you will see me tomorrow babe, I love you"Lexa kissed her back "I love you to baby I will see you tomorrow" Clarke waved goodbye to Lexa and went home


	9. the best birthday of my life

Chapter 9

Before Clarke went home that night she went to the mall again to pick up a few things for Lexa's surprise party.

Clarke got home and put the stuff that she bought into the kitchen and she then went and spoke to her Mom if they could throw the party in the house "hey mom is it ok if I throw a surprise party for Lexa please" Abby took a while to think about it "ok but as long as Lexa's parents are involved" Clarke was super happy she ran up to her mom and gave her a huge hug "thank you, thank you, thank you, you are the best."

Clarke went upstairs and started to plan Lexa's party, Clarke decided that she would have some of Lexa's favourite foods and she would have a DJ, Clarke also went downstairs into her art studio to paint some birthday banners saying 'happy 17th Birthday Lexa' Clarke finished painting it and Left it to dry.

Clarke went and took a quick shower to wash off the paint on her hands and face, after her shower she grabbed her phone to text Lexa.

 **To Lexa: Hey babe I hope you can sleep ok without me for one night xxx**

 **From Lexa: Ha ha baby very funny, but i will sleep fine without you for one night but did you do what you had to do Xxxx**

 **To Lexa: yeah I just picking up a few things for my mom but I'm really tired to bed night babe xxx**

 **From Lexa: goodnight baby sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite xxx ;)**

Clarke put her phone away and went to bed cause she had a really busy day tomorrow Clarke closed her eyes and fell asleep thinking about Lexa.

Clarke woke up and went downstairs for some coffee before she got changed to go the mall to pick up Lexa's gifts.

Clarke decided that she would phone Lexa and the others to see if they want to go bowling

 **Clarke: hey babe what are you up to the now**

 **Lexa: nothing why**

 **Clarke:do you want to go bowling I'm going to ask the others as well if they ant to join**

 **Lexa: Yeah sure i will go bowling**

 **Clarke: Great I will pick you up in an hour Love you**

 **Lexa: love you to**

Clarke got off the phone to Lexa and phone Octavia

 **Clarke: Hey O what are you and Bellamy doing today and tomorrow**

 **Octavia: Hey girl nothing, why?**

 **Clarke:well today I want to go bowling and tomorrow I want you Bellamy Finn and Raven to help me set up for Lexa's surprise party.**

 **Octavia: me and Bellamy are in for today and tomorrow do you want me to ask Raven and Finn**

 **Clarke:yeah thanks, also do you know any good Dj's cause I want one for Lexa's part**

 **Octavia: no problem but I will see what I can do**

 **Clarke: thanks a bunch I will see you at the bowling alley in an hour**

 **Octavia: bye se ya in an hour**

Clarke went home for 30mins to put away Lexa's gifts before she went and picked up Lexa. Clarke hopped in her car and went to Lexa's

Clarke walked up to the door where she was welcomed by Mark underwood "hey Mr Underwood" Mark laughed "Clarke call me Mark" Clarke nodded "can I ask you something" Mark nodded "yeah sure what is it" Clarke looked around to see if Lexa was close by "well I'm throwing a surprise party for Lexa and I was wondering if you, Karyn and Anya would like to come along and help set it up" Mark nodded "Clarke I respect you are not like the other girls Lexa has dated you are special cause you treat her like a normal person" Clarke was really happy "thanks Mark" Mark gave Clarke a hug "when would you like us to come round tomorrow" Clarke took a minute "around three but the party wont start until 8pm cause we need to get the food cooked and organise other things" Mark nodded "ok I will get Lexa for you" Mark went and got Lexa "Lexa, Clarke is here"

Clarke and Lexa got to the bowling alley "are you excited about your birthday tomorrow" Lexa shrugged her shoulders "kind of but its just another day but I'm glad that i get to spend it with you this year" Clarke smiled "I'm glad I get to spend you birthday with you to but lets go in before everyone starts to moan"

Clarke and Lexa walked into the bowling alley hand in hand "hey so are we doing teams or are we competing against one another" "let do it in teams" everyone said

It was Octavia, Raven and Clarke in the first team and in the second team was Bellamy, Finn and Lexa "Clarke you can go first" the boys and Lexa said at the same time Clarke took her turn and got a strike "Lexa your up next" Lexa took her turn and got a strike, the game was nearly finished Clarke had roll herself a strike to win the game, she rolled the ball down the alley and she won the game for team 1 "well done babe i didn't know you were really good at bowling" Clarke gave Lexa a quick kiss "its one of my many talents"

Clarke got to Lexa's house "do you want to stay the night babe" Clarke nodded "i will have to go home first and pick up a few things but yeah I will stay the night"

Clarke went home and got the ring and the locket and grabbed some clothes and told her mom she was staying at Lexa's but she would be home before 3pm

Clarke went back to Lexa's house and spent the whole night watching movies with Lexa before they fell asleep in each others arms

The next morning Lexa woke up bright and early, "Lexa get back to bed its your birthday you should sleep in" Lexa got back in bed "how can i sleep in when I have my beautiful girlfriend asleep in my arms" Clarke blushed "happy birthday baby" Clarke gave Lexa a birthday kiss "I want to give you something" Lexa raised an eyebrow "is it my birthday gift" Clarke nodded her head "well its one of them" Clarke pulled out a box with the ring inside and gave it to Lexa "omg Clarke its so gorgeous" Clarke smiled "look at the inside" Lexa look at the inside the ring "until the end of time Clarke I love it" Clarke smiled "I knew you would but its a promise ring that I will love you until the end of time" Lexa began to cry "I love you and this is the best gift anyone has ever gave me for my birthday thank you" Clarke whipped away Lexa tears "I love you too why don't we go downstairs cause I think your parents are making you breakfast"

Clarke and Lexa went downstairs into the kitchen "happy birthday Lexa" Mark and Karyn said in sync "here you go girls i hope you like pancakes Clarke" Clarke nodded "thanks Karyn" Mark and Karyn sat down and ate their breakfast "so after you girls finish eating we will be in the living room" Lexa nodded "ok we will be finished in 5min mom"

Clarke and Lexa finished their breakfast then went and join Mark,Karyn and Anya in the Living room "well happy birthday Lex" Anya gave Lexa her gift "wow Anya thanks" Anya had gave Lexa really expensive perfume, Mark and Karyn gave Lexa her own piece of land to build a house for Lexa to live in for the future "Lexa here is you next gift" Lexa took the off of Clarke and opened it Lexa was speechless she opened the locket and it was a picture of her and Clarke at camp Jaha and it was also engraved with we are strong but our love is stronger "Clarke this is beautiful I love it thanks"

It was near 3pm and Clarke, Mark, Karyn and Anya had leave so they could go and set up for Lexa's birthday "babe I need to go home the now but I will see you later" Lexa nodded and gave Clarke a kiss goodbye "see you later Love you" Clarke gave her another kiss "love you to see you later bye"

Clarke was preparing the house for Lexa's party when there was a knock on the door "that better be the DJ O" Clarke opens the door and it was the DJ thankfully "hey I'm looking for Clarke Griffin" Clarke welcomed him in "this she whats your name" they shook hands "I'm Jasper" Clarke gave him a huge space to set up his gear "you can set up here" Jasper nodded and went to work

Clarke went down stairs to the basement to get the banners she painted for the Party "O can you help me get these hung up" Octavia gave Clarke a hand putting up the banners

Everything was organised food was prepared and all we had to now is tell Lexa to come round Clarke pulled out her phone and texted Lexa

 **To Lexa: hey babe what you want to come round for a bit xxx**

 **From Lexa:yeah sure xxx**

 **To Lexa: wear something casual though xxx**

 **From Lexa: ok see you in 5mins xxx**

Clarke put her phone away "guys Lexa will be here in 5 minutes you guys need to hide" everyone found a hiding spot apart from Clarke cause she would be the one answering the door

Lexa arrived just on time "hey babe you ready for your next surprise" everyone jumped out on Lexa giving her a huge fright "oh my God Clarke you are throwing a party no one has ever done this for me thank you" Clarke smiled "anything to make you happy but lets get this party started go and grab a drink and I will tell Jasper to start the music"

Lexa went up to her dad "hey dad I'm guessing everyone helped Clarke organise this" Mark nodded "yeah but it was her plan, Lexa that girl is a keeper don't ever let her go" Lexa smiled at Clarke "I won't I love her to much to let her go"

Everyone was having fun partying and getting drunk with the adults even though they were still under age but it was only for one night, suddenly the music stopped "thanks jasper, everyone listen up I want to thank you all for coming tonight, today has been the best birthday ever I got to spend it with Family and friends and I also got to spend it with my amazing girlfriend, but I really want to thank you Clarke cause no other girl or friend has ever thrown me a birthday but you changed that today an I love you for that so thanks for being the best girlfriend ever I love you" Clarke smiled "your welcome and I love you to"

Once everyone had left Clarke and Lexa went upstairs to bed cause they both were really drunk and really tired "come on lets go to sleep" Clarke said Lexa gladly followed because she has had quite an eventful day "Clarke Griffin wha would I do without you" Clarke joked "you would do nothing without me" Lexa laughed "goodnight I love you" Clarke kissed Lexa "goodnight I love you to" Clarke watched Lexa fall asleep in her arms then she closed her eyes and dreamt of Lexa


	10. your the love of my life

Chapter 10

It was Saturday morning and Clarke was finally finished packing her clothes for her flight to America, Clarke was really excited because it was her first holiday with Lexa and her family and Clarke's mom.

Lexa was in her room finishing up her packing she was really happy because in a few hour her, Clarke, Anya, Abby and her mom and dad would be leaving for the airport to go to Florida for three weeks.

Lexa went down stairs "what time are we meeting Clarke and Abby at" Anya asked Mark looked at his watch.

"they should be here in twenty minutes so double check you have everything you need cause when they get here we are leaving straight away" Lexa ran upstairs to double check she has everything she needed.

Clarke pulled out her phone to text Lexa to make sure Lexa had everything she needed for the Vacation.

 **Clarke: Hey babe can't wait to see you, and i hope you have everything you need.**

 **Lexa: hey babe I can't wait to see you to. but I seem to be missing something.**

 **Clarke:what are you missing.**

 **Lexa: I am missing you xx.**

 **Clarke: oh your cute, I'm missing you to xx.**

 **Lexa: well i am going to go and i will see you when you get here love you.**

 **Clarke:I think we are leaving within the next 5 mins anyway I love you too.**

Clarke put her phone away into her case and double checked she had everything then her mom walked in "hey are you ready yet" Clarke nodded "yeah i have everything I need lets go to Lexa's"

Clarke and her mom walked to Lexa's house as they arrived Clarke noticed Lexa staring out her window.

Lexa spotted Clarke and her mom so she ran downstairs out the front door and into Clarke's arms "i missed you" Clarke laughed "I missed you to are your parents ready to go to the airport."

Lexa smiled "I don't know but you all should come inside and wait though can i get you anything to drink" Clarke nodded "can i get a bottle of water please" Lexa nodded "Abby can i get you anything" Abby shook her head "no thanks Lexa thanks for the offer though it was so nice of you."

Mark, Karyn and Anya were finally ready they got into the taxi outside and headed to the airport Clarke placed her head on Lexa's shoulders "I can't wait until we get to Florida" Lexa laughed at how excited Clarke was "me to".

Clarke and Lexa were getting comfy when the plane took off Clarke looked into Lexa beautiful eyes. "i can't believe this is our first holiday together" Lexa smiled at Clarke "yeah its our first of many holidays together i hope". Clarke closed her eyes and snuggled into Lexa "I love you so much babe", Lexa held Clarke in her arms "I love you to Clarke I have no clue what i would do without you". Lexa took her iPod out and put her earphones in and listened to some music while she tries to get some sleep.

A few hours into the flight and Clarke woke up to Lexa loud music. Clarke took Lexa iPod out of Lexa hand and unplugged the earphones so she didn't have to listen to the loud music. A couple of minutes later Lexa woke up "Clarke where is my iPod" Clarke shrugged her shoulders "I don't know babe. where was the last place you had it?" Lexa looked under her seat "well before i fell asleep it was in my hands cause i was listening to my music." Clarke nodded her head "hmm well how loud was your music?" Lexa shrugged her shoulders "it must of been pretty loud cause i was listening to heavy metal music" Clarke laughed and gave her iPod back "here you go but the next time you have music up that loud I'm keeping the iPod and you will not get it back" Lexa nodded "I'm sorry it was up pretty loud but i couldn't sleep with all that snoring you were doing!"

Clarke looked at Lexa in shock "take that back" Lexa shook her head "in your dreams princess." Clarke glared at Lexa and turned around and folded her arms and gave Lexa the silent treatment for the remainder of the flight.

As the plane was landing Lexa was getting really worried cause Clarke was still giving her the silent treatment "Clarke are you still giving me the silent treatment" Clarke looked at Lexa but said nothing" Lexa but her hand on Clarke's cheek but Clarke pulled away "I'm sorry Clarke i didn't mean to hurt my princess I'm so so sorry but i was only having a joke." Clarke pulled in for a hug "your lucky then cause i can't stay mad at you for to long now give me a kiss" Lexa pulled in for a kiss "I love you Clarke Griffin" Clarke smiled into the kiss "I love you too Lexa Underwood"

When Clarke, Lexa, Anya,Mark,Karyn and Abby arrived at the villa they all got settled in and Abby asked Mark "so who is sleeping where" Mark replied "well there are 2 master bedrooms and 2 regular bedrooms" Abby nodded "well I think Clarke and Lexa can get one of the master bedrooms and you and Karyn can get the other master bedroom and me and Anya will take the regular bedrooms" Clarke and Lexa nodded "Lexa and I will take the one that has the view of the pool then if that is ok with you Mark and Karyn"

Mark and Karyn both nodded and looked at each other "we are ok with that" Clarke and Lexa nodded and took their stuff to their room "come on lets go and un pack our stuff and then we can go for a swim!" Lexa said

Clarke was folding the clothes as she was putting them away into the drawers when Lexa was lying on the bed staring at Clarke "Lex stop staring!" Lexa got off the bed "its not my fault i have an incredibly sexy girlfriend ever" Clarke blushed and gave Lexa a long lustful kiss "your adorable Lexa" Lexa kissed Clarke back "so do you want to Finnish up in here and we can go for that swim?" Clarke nodded "yeah sure but if you help me we will have more time to swim."

Clarke and Lexa finished unpacking and they were getting changed into their bikini's "um do you want me to go into the bathroom and get changed?" Clarke fell on to the floor cause she couldn't stop laughing at Lexa "babe, you don't need to go into the bathroom to get changed its nothing I haven't seen before" Lexa was really embarrassed because it was a stupid question to ask "Im sorry that was a stupid

question to ask."Clarke stopped her where she stood and grabbed her hands "Lex it was not a stupid question to ask, also theres nothing to be embarrassed about, I love you, you silly goose!" Lexa smiled "I love you too, but lets go swimming now" Clarke gave Lexa a long sexual kiss "forget about the swimming lets make love!"

Lexa gave Clarke a passionate kiss on the lips as she removed the remainder of Clarke's clothes Lexa kissed all over Clarke's body from her forehead to the tip of her toes. Lexa moved down Clarke's body to her breast, Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's breasts and sucked on Clarke's succulent nipples, "keep going Lex your making me really wet" Clarke said while moaning into Lexa's ear, Lexa moved one of her hands to Clarke's wet pussy, "Clarke your really wet!" Lexa said. Lexa began to rub Clarke's clit "hmmm Im gonna cum" Lexa was giving Clarke the time of her life, Lexa's hand movements were getting faster when Clarke finally came all over Lexa hand "that was out of this world!" Clarke said in and out of breathing "you look tired you want to get some rest babe?" Clarke laid in Lexa's arms and nodded of to sleep " sweet dreams Clarke sweet dreams." Lexa cuddled into Clarke and drifted off into a deep sleep

Lexa woke up first the next morning Clarke was still in a deep sleep, Lexa looked into her bag to see if she could find a sharpie cause she was going to pull a prank on Clarke. Lexa eventually found a sharpie and double checked that Clarke was still sleeping before she started to draw on her face. Lexa took the lid off the sharpie and drew a curly moustache and a monobrow onto Clarke's face. Lexa climbed back into bed before Clarke woke up. Lexa went back to sleep when she was woken up by the feeling of an empty bed "Clarke!" A groggy Lexa said. "Im right here babe, you want some breakfast?" Lexa noticed Clarke still had the sharpie marks all over her face. "how was you sleep?" Lexa said while taking the tray off of Clarke "it was amazing, how was your sleep?" Lexa took a quick bite of the toast "it was just as good as this toast!" Lexa said in a sarcastic voice. Clarke asked Lexa "where my good morning kiss" Lexa leaned in and gave Clarke a passionate good morning kiss "good morning my lovely!" Clarke gave Lexa another kiss "good morning my darling!" Clarke got off the bed and went into the bathroom to use the toilet. When Clarke walked into the bathroom she looked into the mirror and noticed the pen markings on her face "LEXA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Clarke shouted. Lexa ran into the bathroom "what is it babe?" Clarke pointed to her face "was this you" Lexa couldn't hold in her laughter anymore "yes it was me, your face is priceless though hahaha" Lexa couldn't stop laughing "you know something Lexa your lucky I love you because you would be dead by now if i didn't" Lexa gave Clarke a massive I'm so sorry hug "you wouldn't be able to kill me anyway, because you would miss me that much" Clarke nodded in agreement "thats true but I also don't want to be thrown in jail for murder" Lexa agreed "you wouldn't be able to handle it, but you would look pretty hot in an orange jumpsuit" Clarke nodded "I would wouldn't I"

Clarke and Lexa got changed into bikinis and went to the pool so they could go for a swim, "Last one in the pool is a rotten egg" Lexa shouted while running as fast as she could to get to the pool. Clarke laughed "Lexa you are such a kid I love you" Lexa jumped into the pool "thanks I love you to, but I win haha" Clarke jumped into the pool and splashed Lexa in the face "Lets see who can hold their breath underwater the longest" Lexa challenged Clarke "ok then ready, set, go" Lexa and Clarke both took a deep breath and went under the water. Lexa was first to reach the surface "well done babe you won!" Clarke rose to the surface waving her hands in the air cheering "yay I won" Lexa laughed at Clarke "and you say I'm a kid, I love you so much"

As Clarke and Lexa were getting out the pool Karyn and Mark were coming outside "so what do you girls want to do today" Clarke looked at Lexa "We should all go to Universal studios!" Clarke suggested Karyn and Mark nodded "Lexa what about you, do you want to go to universal studios" Lexa took a minute to think about it "yeah sure why not!" "ok we will go and ask Abby what she wants to go too."

A few hour later and everyone was in the mini bus they had rented out when they first got to Florida. Clarke and Lexa were talking about every single ride they had ever been on "what your favourite ride in universal studio's Clarke?" Clarke took a minute to think about it "my favourite ride in universal studio's is the Incredible Hulk, whats yours?" Lexa replied instantly "its the revenge of he mummy" Clarke shuddered in fear "I hate that ride!" Lexa laughed "well if we go on that ride I will shield you from the scary parts its ok babe." Clarke cuddled into Lexa "your my knight in shining armour, I love you." Lexa embraced the hug "I should be, I love you too"

When they arrived at universal studio's parking Lot Lexa was the first one out the mini bus she was so energetic just buzzing to get on all the rides. "Lexa calm down before you hurt yourself"

Clarke and Lexa walked around universal studios hand in hand "so what do you want to go on first" Lexa looked at the map they had "I think we should go on the hulk first" Clarke nodded "ok lets go" Clarke grabbed Lexa hand in hers and walked to the hulk

while Clarke and Lexa waited patiently in the line to get on the hulk they started talking about their future "so where do you see yourself in five years time" Clarke thought about about it "well in five years time I hopefully see myself living with you in a big house with a family of our own hopefully, where do you see yourself in five years time" Lexa answered straight away "in five years time I see myself in a big house with the love of my life with little mini me's running around" Clarke gave Lexa a huge hug "I love you so much"

A few hours later everyone was meeting up again to go home "so how was everyones day" Lexa and Clarke both answered the same thing "amazing" Clarke and Lexa looked at each other "jinks" Clarke said first, Lexa gave Clarke the petted lip. Clarke gave Lexa a small kiss on the lips "Lexa I love you with all my heart" Lexa kissed Clarke back "I love you to babe"

when everyone got home they all went there separate ways Clarke and Lexa went to bed because they were really tired, Anya went to her room to do some reading, then Abby, Mark and Karyn went into the Kitchen to have a couple of drinks "well Clarke and Lexa are really happy together" Abby and Karyn nodded in agreement "i've never seen our little girl this happy since she left L.A Clarke is great for Lexa I'm proud of the both of them" Abby nodded "I'm proud of them both too cause this is the first time in ages I have seen Clarke happy since her father died this summer."

Clarke and Lexa were lying in bed talking about everything "see when we go back home I'm going to ask my mom and dad to start building a house on that piece of land i got for my birthday this year. Because after high school I want to spend the rest of my life with you I want to have a family with you because when I am with you the world stops revolving and your the light in my eyes, I want to be with you till the day I die, I love you!" Clarke was surprised "Lexa I love you too, and I also want to spend the rest of my life with you, I would be nothing without you anyway, but I'm really tired so lets go to bed" Lexa nodded in agreement and gave Clarke a kiss on the lips then laid down on the bed and opened her arms for Clarke to join her. Clarke and Lexa fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces.


	11. Shall I Stay Or Go

**chapter 11**

 **Last week of school before Christmas Vacation**

It was the last Monday before their Christmas vacation and Clarke and Lexa were discussing Plans for the summer on there way to school "babe, what do you want to do this Christmas ?" Clarke asked, Lexa took Clarke's hand "as long as I'm with you this summer I don't care what we do!" Lexa kissed Clarke's hand "Clarke my dad is getting his architect to draw up some plans for the land I got for my birthday." Clarke drove into the schools car park "thats good, what are you wanting to build there?" Clarke questioned "well I was thinking I should start building my dream home" Clarke nodded " I never knew you wanted to build a house" Lexa smiled "well when we got together i knew I wanted to make a future with you, so I decided I was going to build us a home for us and little mini me's" Clarke gave Lexa a passionate kiss " I want to have a future with you too I love you so much " Lexa wiped the tear away from Clarke's eyes " I love you to, but lest go and meet up with our friends"

Clarke and Lexa were walking down the corridor when Maia had bummed into them "watch were your going dykes!" Lexa was angry "what did you just call us" Lexa was all up in Maia's face "I called you and your girlfriend dyke's what are you gonna do about it huh!" Lexa cracked her knuckles "If I was you i would run away while you still can" Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa "Lex don't do it you will regret it, the school has a no violence policy so you would get expelled" Lexa Calmed down and punch the locker in front of her "your lucky this time Maia but if Clarke wasn't here to hold me back you'd be on the floor!" As Lexa walked away Maia ran up to Lexa and tapped her not the shoulder next thing you know Lexa was on the ground holding her nose " you bitch you better watch your back!" Clarke ran up to Lexa "Babe you ok, Lets get you to the nurse's office" Lexa aloud Clarke to help her get to the nurse's office

When Lexa got to the nurse's office she was asked a bunch of question from the nurse "who did this to you!" Lexa didn't want to grass but she had to "it was Maia Gunderson Miss" The nurse nodded "ok I will go and Let the principal know" Lexa nodded "lex you ok you took a pretty big punch in the face?" Lexa laid down on the bed "no I feel sick I want to go home" Clarke nodded "Let me go and speak to the nurse and then we can take you home." Clarke went out the room to speak to the Nurse when Maia walked in "YO new girl the next time you get in my way it will be more than a broken nose ok" Lexa sat up "you know Maia I'm not scared of you, nothing you do makes me scared because you are the one thats scared, you make fun of other people because your scared to be who you are"

Next thing Lexa knew that Maia lunged forward and kissed Lexa "What are you doing, you can't do that are you crazy I have a girlfriend who I love and care about, you can't kiss people Un expectantly." Lexa said as she pushed off Maia "Well you were the one saying that i am scared to be who I am so I went for it I kissed you big deal." Clarke walked in as she heard the rest of the conversation between Lexa and Maia "you, kissed my girlfriend" Maia was shocked she didn't expect Clarke to be back so soon "No, but yes, but no, yes I kissed her and it was amazing big whoop." Clarke slapped Maia across the face "If you come near me or my girlfriend again it will be more than a slap on the face, now get out of my site!" Lexa gasped "ouch that must of hurt, but she deserved it no one kissed me but you, I'm so sorry that happened babe" Clarke walked up to Lexa and gave her a kiss "these are my lips to kiss, but its ok babe she kissed you first, just forget about it ok, but lets get you home the nurse said it was ok considering you were feeling sick."

Clarke helped Lexa off the nurses bed and walked her the car "Lexa give me you keys, I'm driving" Lexa handed over her keys and got in the passenger side of the car, "Clarke you are the best girlfriend ever I don't know what I would do without you" Clarke thought about "I have no clue, but without you I'm lost, every time I'm with you the world stops." Lexa began to cry a little "I love you Clarke" Clarke smiled "I love you to"

Clarke got to Lexa's house "come on lets get you inside, so you can get some rest." Clarke got out the car and walked round to the passenger side to help Lexa get to the house

Once Clarke got in the house Clarke carried Lexa up the stairs and put her bed "are you wanting anything" Lexa nodded "yes I want you to join me." Clarke laughed "ok as long as its to sleep though" Lexa nodded "thats all i want to do, now come cuddle me please." Clarke shook her head and wrapped her arms around Lexa and fell asleep

When Clarke woke up from her nap she had turned around to look at Lexa the girl of her dreams, Clarke took a sneak peak at the time it was 2pm she decided to get up so she could make some lunch cause she knew when Lexa woke up she would be really hungry

Clarke went down to the kitchen and opened the fridge "now what should I make her!" Clarke said to her self, Clarke had pulled out the ingredients to make some pancakes because she knew pancakes were Lexa's favourite.

Clarke finished making the lunch and headed back upstairs to Lexa's room and placed the tray on the table beside Lexa. Clarke crawled beside Lexa and kissed her neck upwards towards her lips "you need to wake me up like that more often, it quite hot!" Lexa said as she awoke "In your dreams babe, but I have lunch." Lexa look at the table and licked her lips "mmm pancakes my favourite!" Lexa took a bite and gave some to Clarke "have some because I'm not going to eat all of this" Clarke opened her mouth as Lexa fed her "you should feed me more often!" Lexa laughed "only if you wake me up with lot and lots of kisses" Clarke nodded "deal"

Clarke and Lexa finished their lunch "that was amazing Clarke, but I'm going to go for a shower do you want to join me?" Lexa winked, Clarke nodded "Lets go then" Clarke said as she took of all her clothes "rather than a shower lets take a bath." Lexa said as she ran a warm soapy bath

Clarke was the first to sit in the bath and Lexa sat between her Legs "Lex lets play the question game." Lexa was a tad bit confused "whats the question game? Care to explain." Clarke laughed "you've never played the question, well we both ask each other questions and we have to give an honest answer." Lexa turned around and kissed Clarke "ok lets play, you go first." Clarke kissed Lexa back " How many kids do you want in the future?" Clarke asked "4, would you like to get married in the future?" Clarke cuddled into Lexa "As long as its with you then yes I would love to get married in the future, Whats your wildest dream?" Lexa warmed up to the hug "My wildest dream is to get married to a perfect girl, have a perfect home and start an amazing family." Clarke and Lexa stood up and grabbed towels to dry off with

A few hours of love making later "what time is it babe?" Lexa looked at the clock "9pm, why?" Clarke sighed "sadly my mom wants me to come home tonight." Lexa kissed Clarke "why?" Clarke shrugged her shoulders "I wish I knew but I don't!" Clarke got changed "you want to walk me down to the door." Lexa took Clarke by the hand and walked her to the door "Call me later, bye love you" Clarke kissed Lexa back "will do, see you later, love you to" Lexa stayed at the door until Clarke was out of site

As Clarke was walking home she was taking in the scenery until she walked up to her house she took a big deep breath and walked in. "Clarke is that you?" Abby shouted "yes mom its me." Clarke started to walk up the stairs "Can you come into the living room for a minute please?" Abby asked Clarke walked back down the stairs and went to the living room "you want to ask me something." Abby nodded "well I have good news and I have bad news, I'm going to let you hear the good news first, I just go a promotion at the hospital!" Clarke was etched to hear the news she jumped up and gave her mom a hug "thats amazing news mom, but whats the bad news?" Abby sighed "I want you to sit down for this." Clarke nodded and sat down "Well the bad news is for me to take the promotion we need to move to Arizona!" Clarke was devastated "you are kidding me on aren't you?" Abby shook her head "I wish I was Clarke but we are leaving at the end of summer!" The tears were strolling down Clarke's face "I hate you so much you are ruining my life!" Clarke said as she ran out the house

Clarke ended up at Lexa's she rang the door bell and two minutes later Lexa opens the door while Clarke just runs into her arms "Clarke whats wrong whats happened?" Clarke said in-between breaths "I'm - moving to - Arizona!" Lexa took Clarke up to her room "Seriously!" Clarke nodded "Seriously my mom got a promotion but we need to go to Arizona by the end of summer." Lexa kissed Clarke's head "it's ok I will speak to my parents and I will ask if you can stay here while your mom is in Arizona working!" Clarke nodded "Can we go to bed please?" Lexa nodded "yeah sure" Lexa put Clarke to bed and crawled in beside her "everything is going to be ok I will make sure of it!" Clarke snuggled into Lexa "thanks Lexa you are the best, I love you" Lexa smiled "well I do try my best, I love you to"

The next morning Lexa aloud Clarke to sleep in so she could go and speak to her parents, Lexa went down the stairs to see if her mom and dad were up "mom dad are you up yet?" Lexa quietly shouted "yeah we are in the kitchen hun whats wrong?" Karyn asked "well last night I found out Clarke's mom got a promotion." Karyn seemed really happy "thats amazing but theres more to the story isn't there" Lexa nodded "If Clarke's mom takes the promotion, they would need to move to Arizona by the end of the summer, but Clarke doesn't want to leave because it is her senior year after the summer!" Mark nodded "and if she did stay where would she live because I'm pretty sure Abby will sell the house around the corner?" Lexa took a deep breath "Well I was hoping you could speak to Abby and see if she could live here while Abby is in Arizona." Mark look at Karyn's while she nodded at him "Ok we will see what we can do!" Lexa ran up to her Mom and Dad "thank you, thank you, thank you" Mark and Karyn burst out laughing "your welcome."

Lexa ran upstairs and woke up Clarke because she was so happy "what are you so happy about?" Lexa gave Clarke a good morning kiss "I have great news, I spoke to my Mom and Dad to see if you could live here while your Mom works in Arizona." Lexa was so happy to see Clarke's face light up as she told her the news "what did they say?" Lexa smiled "They are going to speak to your mom about it, but if your mom is ok with it they said yes you could stay here." Clarke grabbed Lexa into a hug "I love you so much Lexa, Lets hope my Mom says yes." Lexa gave Clarke a kiss "I hope she says yes because I don't want you to leave I will miss you to much." Clarke smiled "your adorable" Lexa frowned "don't call me that, take it back!" Clarke shook her head "nope, in your dreams!" Lexa laughed "well you asked for it!" Clarke tried to run away but Lexa caught her "please don't tickle me!" Lexa began to tickle Clarke's sides "take it back!" Clarke couldn't hold in the laughter "no, you can't make me!" Lexa laughed "Are you sure about that!" Lexa continued to tickle Clarke "ok ,ok I take it back but one day I will get through it." Lexa looked at Clarke and nodded "mmm ok you tell yourself that!"

Couple hours later Mark and Karyn shouts down Lexa and Clarke "Clarke, Lexa can you two come down here for a minute please." Clarke looks at Lexa and crosses her fingers. Clarke and Lexa walk into the living room "right girls we have spoken to Abby and she is ok with leaving Clarke here while she is working in Arizona." Clarke's face lighted up "but you two will not be sharing a room Clarke you can move into Anya's old room while she is away in Cali but when she comes back then you can share a room with Lexa, Also Clarke you will have to visit your mom every couple of months and you phone her every week, those are her rules." Lexa stood up and gave her Mom and Dad a hug "thanks so much, I love the both of you to bits" Clarke stand up and give Mark and Karyn a hug "thank you so much this means so much to me." Mark and Karyn smile "It's the best we can do to make Lexa happy." Clarke wraps Lexa into her arms and gives her a passionate kiss "I love you, do you want to come with me so I can go and get my stuff?" Lexa nodded "yeah sure lead the way, I love you to!"

Clarke and Lexa walked round to Clarke's old house "hey mom you in?" Abby ran out of the living room and wrapped her arms around Clarke "Im sorry for saying I hate you last night I didn't mean it." Abby run her arms up and down Clarke's back "it's ok" Clarke kissed Abby on the cheek "thanks for letting me stay at Lexa's while your in Arizona honestly you are the best Mom in the whole wide world and I would change it for anything!" Abby lets go of Clarke "your welcome, and it is the best for you considering it is your senior year after the summer, but go up stairs and pack your bags and I will see you tomorrow cause I want to take you and Lexa out for dinner."

 **Wow I would like to say thank you to everyone who has followed the story or favourited the story you guys are the best. But I would like everyone who has read and liked the story so far to leave a review so I know you all are enjoying the story.**


	12. Before the dinner with mom

Clarke woke up in her old house in her old bed for the last time, because Clarke's mum was leaving for Arizona tomorrow and Clarke decided it was best she stayed at Lexa's or shall I say her new home.

Clarke picked up her phone to check the time because Lexa's was coming to pick her up at 8am for school, but it was only 6am so Clarke decided to get changed and finish up packing her stuff so she could put it in her car saving her the trouble of doing it after school. As Clarke finished packing she heard her phone buzz

Lexa : Good morning baby xx

Clarke: Well it is now good morning babe how was you sleep xx

Lexa: Lonely cause you were not there in between my arms. How was your sleep?

Clarke: stop being a sap. It was good and bad at the same time, cause it was my last night sleeping in this house before my mom goes to Arizona.

Lexa: True. are Me you and your Mom still going out for dinner tonight?

Clarke: yeah we should be cause Mom going to Arizona tomorrow. And she still wants to speak us before she leaves.

Lexa: ok but I'm going to go get ready for school, I may be a bit early but I will see you soon, love you baby xx

Clarke: If your early just walk in my Mom won't mind, see you soon, I love you to babe xx

Clarke picked up a cardboard box of her clothes inside and walked down stairs and seen her mom"good morning was your sleep?" Abby replied "good morning Hun my sleep was good, how was yours" Clarke to a breath "it was alright I guess, it was sad cause it was the last time sleeping in this house" Abby nodded "I understand, but you are going to live with Lexa and her parents, they already treat you like family" Clarke smiled as she listened to her Mom "yeah I guess your right they do treat me like family and it's amazing. But I'm going to go and put some boxes into my car saving me doing it later" Abby nodded "ok would you like some tea or coffee" Clarke shook her head "no thanks Mom Lexa should be here to pick me up for school soon" Abby nodded

As Clarke was putting the last few boxes into her car Lexa had pulled up without noticing Clarke ducked down at the front of her car and waited till Lexa got out her car and started to walk up the path, then Clarke jumped on her back and started kissing her neck. "Hey babe" Lexa stood up straight and let Clarke off her back "Clarke you gave me a fright again!" Clarke pouted "I'm sorry baby I can't help it." Lexa raised an eyebrow and put on a serious voice "oh you can't help it, giving me frights now oh well if that's the case then!" Lexa walked towards Clarke "Lex what are you doing" Lexa looked Clarke right in the eye and moved forward to pin her up against the door "Lex what are you doing!" Lexa moved her hands towards Clarke's hip and started tickling her "oh Clarke I just can't help that you are very ticklish" Clarke couldn't stop laughing "stop Lexa please stop I'm sorry for giving you a fright." Lexa stopped tickling Clarke as soon as she heard her say sorry "it's ok now where is my kiss" Clarke put her arms behind Lexa's neck and leaned in and placed a kiss on Lexa's plumped lips. "We better get to school before we are late." Clarke said as she finished the kiss "I guess you are right lets go" Lexa said "ok but first one last kiss" Clarke said as she pulled Lexa in for one last kiss

As Lexa was driving to school she pulled into Starbucks for a coffee "you coming in?" Lexa asked "only if you are paying for it." Clarke joked "ok but you are buying lunch" Lexa said "deal" Clarke said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out the car and took Lexa's hand in her hand and walked into Starbucks "oh look it Hester High's lesbian poster children!" Maia antagonised Lexa rolled her eyes "just ignore her." Clarke said as she kissed Lexa's cheek "you can't ignore me forever now bitch you gonna have to speak eventually!" Maia teased " oh I can ignore you for as long I as I want to I have an entire lifetime if I have to!" Lexa shouted "Lexa stop, calm down before you hurt someone." Clarke said as she un clenched Lexa's hand. Lexa took a deep breath and counted to ten "what can I get for you today hot stuff?" The girl behind the counter said. Lexa could see the jealousy run through Clarke's eyes. Lexa took Clarke's hand "um can I get two late' one for me and one for my jealous girlfriend." Clarke laughed viciously "I am not jealous!" Clarke moaned "ha ok you not jealous I will believe it when I see it." Lexa laughed "here are your lattes and give me a call when you get fed up of blonde here!" The girl across the counter said as she handed over the lattes and her numberLexa took the lattes and walked over to the bin and binned the girls number "um sorry but how can I get bored of my princess I love her more than anything in the world and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her!" Lexa announced. Clarke couldn't help but smile at what Lexa just said "anyway we better get to school cause we have an hour to get there and drink our lattes"

Clarke and Lexa got to school with plenty of time to spare "are you ok Clarke?" Lexa asked. Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes "I am over the moon, when we were in Starbucks I realised that you are the one and only there may be other girls out there but I don't want them I only want you, there is no place I rather be than in your arm when I'm old and wrinkly cause Lexa Underwood you are the girl of my dreams and I will love you till the day I die just like your promise Lexa you are the only one I want and nothing will ever change my mind, Lexa I love you so much!" Clarke cried out. Lexa couldn't stop all the tears rolling down her face "Clarke Griffin I love you to and I feel the same way about you to, now drink you latte before it gets cold." Lexa replied. Clarke and Lexa took their latte and got out the car Clarke intertwined her hand in with Lexa's and walked into the school.

Clarke and Lexa walked up to their friends "who's put you in a good mood?"Bellamy asked whilst eating a roll and bacon. Clarke took a long breath "that's a long story that we shall tell you later on cause we need to get to class." Octavia looked at her watch "but you have another half hour before class starts just tell us why you two are so happy come on please." Octavia stated. Clarke sighed and sat down "ok we shall give you the story!"Lexa rolled her eyes and sat next to Clarke "ok so we decided to go to Starbucks so we could grab a couple of latte's which I paid for, we got into the place and we had a run in with Maia who tried to piss me off which did not work, so after Maia gave up trying we ordered out latte's off of this really nice barista who could not stop flirting with me and because she thought I was single then Clarke was getting really jealous." Clarke looked directly at Lexa "I was not getting jealous for your information!" Clarke shouted "you so were jealous but anyway I told the barista behind the counter one latte was for me and the other was for my jealous girlfriend, we finally got our latte's and I got a her number and she was like give me a call when you get fed up of blonde here, so I binned the phone number and told her I could never get fed up of my princes cause there is nothing I wouldn't do for her and that my friends are why we are so happy and in love!" Lexa said as she placed her head on Clarke's shoulders. Finn look at Clarke and Lexa "you guys are defo's in love and I am glad you guys are happy." Clarke smiles "thanks guys I love you all so much!" Lexa laughed " but you love me more, so whats everyone up to this weekend cause I was thinking we should go up to my parents lake house and have a weekend away just us lot if my parents are up for it." Everyone at the table agreed and freed up there schedule. Everyone finished up their conversations as the bell was just about to go. Clarke and Lexa stood up " well we are going to get to class see you guys at lunch." Clarke said as she took Lexa's hand and walked to their first class together.

Lexa got through her PE class with Octavia "that wasn't too bad but it's a shame Maia was not here which is so confusing cause me and Clarke seen her in Starbucks!" Octavia wondered "erm that's strange I wonder if something has happened to her." Lexa laughed "look at you being very caring I thought you didn't like her?" Octavia struggled to get her words out of her mouth "I don't like her but but its still being nice after all she hasn't showed up and she never misses her classes, but should you be going home considering you are going out for dinner with Abby and Clarke?" Lexa replied "your right I better get going and go meet up with Clarke cause she want to put a couple of thing into the house before we go out for dinner" Octavia laughed "you better hurry then don't want you being late now do we?" Lexa began to run to her car "your right see you tomorrow bye" Lexa ran off into the distance to get to her car where she knew Clarke would be waiting.

 **sorry for the long wait for this chapter I have just been really busy with school work. but that for reading hope you guys like this chapter**


	13. Dinner with the mother

Lexa gets to Clarke eventually after a five minute sprint. Clarke moaned at Lexa "what took you so long you were meant to be here ten minutes ago!" Lexa gave Clarke an apologetic look "I'm so sorry I was never meant to be late I lost track of time when I was speaking to Octavia I never meant for this to happen please don't hate me, I will make this up to you I promise you!" Clarke smiled and leaned forward and pressed her lip on Lexa's mouth for a long and meaningful kiss "I love you Lexa and you better make this up to me because if you don't you shall never kiss these lips again you hear!" Lexa gasped "don't take away the kissing privilege please I need your lips on mine, I love you too my gorgeous girlfriend. Anyway we better go if you want to put your stuff into my parents house." Clarke agreed and got into the passenger seat of Lexa's Car "Lets go then babe because I want to try and get some stuff unpacked before we go out with my mom tonight" Lexa starts the car and got on the road to go to her house. Clarke got really comfy and started to drift off to sleep before she knew it she was out for the count.

Lexa pulled up in the drive way in front of Lexa's house. Lexa looked to her left and noticed Clarke had fallen asleep. "Clarke wake up we are home, and you want to get some of your stuff unpacked." Clarke jumped awake from her slumber "did I fall asleep I never even notice I thought I was just resting my eyes, and did you say we are home." Lexa nodded her head "what if I did what would you do about it?" Clarke shrugged her shoulders "nothing it sounded really warm and fuzzy I loved it." Lexa smiled and un buckled Clarke's seat belt and lifted Clarke into her arms and began to walk towards the front door "I'm glad you love that I called it our home I love you so much and I'm glad I get to live in the same house with you" Clarke nestled her head into the crook of Lexa's shoulder " I love you too and I'm glad I can live in the same house as you too but the only sad thing is we don't get to wake up next to each other" Lexa nodded in agreement " I know its a shame I'm going to miss the smell of you next me when I wake up in the morning." Lexa walked into the house whilst holding Clarke in her arms.

Clarke was sat on her room floor looking at a photo of her mom and sighed as a few drop of tears fell onto the photo, "is everything ok babe" Lexa ran to Clarke and pulled her into her arms and wiped away the tears "no, its not I'm worried!" Clarke stuttered "what is it about why are you so worried?" Lexa asked " I'm worried about my mom moving to Arizona on her own, and I don't want anything bad happening her while she is away!" Lexa nodded " I understand where you are coming from babe, but your mom is a strong independent woman who can look after herself and its not as if she is going to go away and not speak to you." Clarke gave a faint smile " I guess you are right, I love you so much cause every time I am sad you always make me happy again because of your fantastic words" Lexa smiled and leaned in closer to Clarke " I love you too and I glad I can make you happy again when you are sad because I don't like it what you are sad." Clarke laughed "why is that?" Lexa smiled " because when you are sad you are not yourself and I can't do this" Lexa placed her hands on Clarkes side and Placed her lips on hers starting off very slow then began speeding it up, Lexa rolled her tongue along Clarke's lips and Clarke granted access to her tongue "we better stop before we get too carried away!" Lexa said as she pulled away from Clarke "too true I better give my mom a call to see what time we are meeting up for dinner." Lexa nodded as Clarke phoned her mom. Lexa was looking through one of Clarke's boxes and found a photo album and she decided too look through the album and she noticed one of the photo's of her and Clarke from when they were at summer camp and she couldn't help the smile forming on her face. Clarke got off the phone and walked back into her room and seen Lexa looking at one of her photo's albums "what has made you so happy looking at my photo album" Lexa showed her the picture of them together " I remember this day like it was yesterday I cant believe how fast that summer went" Lexa agreed " I know and I'm glad I met you that summer and I'm glad I moved house and school too because if I didn't I would have never have been with you. so what did your mom say what time are we meeting?" Clarke smiled "I'm glad I met you too and my mom said we should pick her up about 7:30pm, and its on 5:30pm so we still have plenty of time, do you want to help me unpack some of my things?" Lexa nodded " sure as long as I can unpack your underwear box." Clarke shook her head and laughed "haha so funny but can you unpack that book box for me please and put them into that bookshelf over there in the corner." Lexa nodded "yeah sure babe!" Lexa walks over to the box with the books in it and picks it up and walks over to the bookshelf in the corner.

After an hour of unpacking Clarke's books Lexa got really bored and looked towards Clarke who was unpacking her clothes and putting them into the dresser. Lexa walks up behind Clarke and wraps her arms around Clarke's sides "why couldn't I unpack your clothes?" Clarke laughed and leaned into the hug "because you would probably end up sniffing my underwear thats why." Lexa puts her hand on her heart "its not my fault its got your scent on it!" Clarke gave Lexa a kiss on the lips "did you know I love you so much." Lexa returned a kiss "well i do now and i love you to." Lexa said as she grabbed a pair of Lexa pants and ran away with them "Lexa give them back!" Clarke shouted as she chased after Lexa "no they smell of you and you need to come and get them!" Lexa said as she ran into the hallway, Clarke ran after Lexa "your lucky you mom and dad are not here at the moment!" Lexa stopped and laughed from the bottom of the stairs "what were you going to do tell on me for taking a pair of your pants." Clarke laughed "no you wouldn't of ran out of my room with them if your parents were in." Clarke ran down the stairs "Lexa can I please get them back?" Lexa went back up the stairs and grabbed Clarke into her arms and walks towards her room "ok here you go." Lexa said while hand back Clarke's pair of pants. Clarke took the pants "thank you now we better get some showers and get changed if we want to meet my mother on time." Lexa agreed with Clarke "true care to join me in my shower!" Clarke laughed "your unbelievable but ok why not." Lexa smiled and took Clarke's hand and took her to the bathroom in Lexa room. Lexa stopped once she got into the bathroom and turned towards Clarke and began to take of her clothes "come on lets get you clean now." Clarke frowned "who said i was dirty?" Lexa laughed "no one but lets get in the shower now before we get too carried away."

After Clarke and Lexa's shower Clarke went into her own room to get ready for tonight because she didn't want to be late if she had stayed in Lexa's room any longer. Lexa was looking through her closet to see what she could find to wear and she found the perfect suit to wear it was a white shirt with black trousers and a black tie with a black blazer she put it on herself and felt very comfortable. Lexa heard a knock at the door "Lexa are you ready yet?" Lexa replied "you can come in its nothing you have never seen before." Clarke walked into the room "come on whats taken you so long?" Lexa walked out the closet "i was just trying to find something perfect to wear for tonight." Clarke laughed "its only my mother she won't care about the clothes you wear" Lexa laughed along with Clarke "maybe your right but i still want to be perfect, and Clarke you look amazing in that dress!" Clarke blushed "why thank you babe, you look handsome in your suit too." Lexa leaned forward and gave Clarke a small kiss " thanks but we better get going or we are going to be late cause its nearly 7:30pm." Clarke looked a her watch "crap we better get going can i drive?" Lexa gave Clarke her car keys "yeah sure here are the keys." Clarke and Lexa got out the house and locked the house up.

Clarke and Lexa got to the old for the last time to pick up Abby "I better jump into the back so your mom can sit in the front." Clarke nodded "ok but you don't have to." Lexa replied "i know i don't have to but I want to its is just manners to let mother and daughter sit in the front together." Clarke laughed "not its not thats you just trying to get into my mothers good books." Lexa laughed " what i like your mother and i don't want her to hate me." Clarke was in stitches "how could she hate you, you are perfect in every way." Lexa smiled and gave Clarke a quick kiss before she got out the car and got into the back of the car.

Abby walked out the house five minutes after Clarke and Lexa "good evening girls how are you.' Clarke and Lexa replied at the same time "we are good more than good actually we are fantastic." Abby smiled at her daughter because she can see how happy Lexa makes her "thats good how was school?" Clarke answered "it was great I'm the top of all of my classes." Abby was so proud of Clarke "well done Clarke I'm so proud of you, especially since your father passes away you always knew how to make me very proud of you Clarke and thats why i must let you stay here because you are doing so well." Clarke smiled "mom I'm glad i can make you very proud of me and thanks for letting me stay at Lexa's." Lexa smiled at Clarke and her mom "where are we going for dinner?" Lexa asked abby replied "we are going to Clarke's favourite restaurant." Clarke couldn't stop the huge smile forming on her face "we are going to TGI Fridays"Abby nodded "yup i decided we should go there considering this is my last proper family meal with my daughter and her girlfriend."

Clarke pulled up in the parking lot at TGI Fridays and they are got out the car and walked toward TGIF the waitress walked up to the girls "table for three please."The waitress nodded and smiled and picked up three menus "right this way please lady's." the waitress took them to their table. Lexa pulled out a seat for Clarke to sit on "for my lady.' Clarke sat down and smiled at how romantic Lexa was being "why thank you Lex, that was very kind of you." Lexa pulled out her own chair "no problem princess." The waitress came back over once everyone was settled in there seats "is everyone ready to order their drinks?" the waitress asked "well considering I'm not driving tonight i will have a red wine please." Clarke and Lexa looked at the menu "can i get a pepsi please" Lexa was last to order "i will have a pepsi too please, thanks." The waitress winked at Lexa. Clarke seen the face that the waitress gave her "did she just wink at you." Lexa shrugged her shoulders " I don't know I wasn't paying attention because i couldn't stop looking at you." Abby coughed "girls remember I'm still here so keep it PG13 please" Clarke and Lexa giggled "sorry mom i forgot" Lexa agreed "I'm sorry Abby i could not help myself." Abby smiled "its ok girls just don't let it happen again please."

The waitress came back with everyone's drinks so i have a red wine for you, a pepsi for the blonde and another pepsi for you hot stuff. "thanks but no thanks i have a girlfriend who i really love." The waitress was really embarrassed "I'm so sorry i never knew i bet she is really lucky to have someone like you." Clarke smiled " I am and i am really grateful for it." The waitress got her note book out "so is everyone ready to order their food?" the girls finished ordering there food and started talking about what they want to do after high school Lexa said she wanted to move into the house her parents gave her for her 17th and take over the family business. Clarke was still unsure she didn't know wither or not to do something in art or doing something like a medical degree she was still trying to figure it out.

After dinner they ordered desert and payed the bill "anyway i getter bet back home i have some last minute packing to do for my flight tomorrow." Clarke and Lexa stood up and put on their coats and walked out the restaurant. Clarke pulled up in front of the old house "Lexa care to walk me to the door?" Lexa got out the car "yeah sure Abby." Lexa and Abby walked towards the front door "Lexa I want you to look after her when I'm gone, I don't want you to hurt her because if you do I will hunt you down." Lexa raised her hand " I will look after her no matter what, and I will never hurt her because i love her too much." Abby smiled "thanks you make Clarke very happy and thank you." Lexa smiled "I would do anything to make Clarke happy no matter what the cost is." Abby nodded "well I'm going to go inside, see you the next time I'm back or whenever you guys decide to visit ok." Lexa gave Abby a hug goodbye and wished her luck then ran back to the car where Clarke was waiting. "what took you so long?" Clarke asked "nothing just speaking to your mom." Lexa replied "about what" Clarke mentioned "nothing really about you and us" Lexa said. Clarke was really confused but understood what they were talking about. " all your mom said was she is happy that I make you laugh and smile" Clarke smiled "well it's true Lex you do make me very happy and I don't know what I would do without you I love you." Lexa leaned in and gave Clarke a kiss "Love you too let go home Clarke." Clarke turned the engine on and drove off to Lexa's

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a** **review to let me know how you guys loved the chapter and mention you favourite part. Thanks guys.**


	14. The Argument

It has been two weeks since Abby left for Arizona and Clarke has been feeling lost without her mom, Clarke was very thankful for Lexa being there for her but all she really needed was some space, time to breath because she misses her mom so much. Lexa walked into Clarke's room "hey babe my mom is wondering what would you like for dinner?" Clarke sighed and got off her bed "I don't want anything I'm not hungry! but I think I'm going to go out for a walk and get some air." Lexa stopped Clarke as she tried to storm past her "whats wrong with you Clarke, you have not been yourself since your mom left for Arizona? you do know I don't like it when you are sad." Clarke brushed of the grip of Lexa's hand "I really miss my mom so much, its not been the same without her, I understand that i am able to speak to her on the phone but its not the same as seeing her face to face everyday, I guess I just need some space cause ever since my mom left you have always ben there for me and I'm really grateful and I love you for that but i just need some time to myself please." Clarke stormed off down the stairs and slammed the front door behind her.

Clarke ran so fast out of the house so she knew that she could run far enough so that Lexa would not dare to follow her. Clarke really had to get away from the house just for a few hours. Clarke eventually stopped running and found herself inside an empty play park. She walked over to the swings and sat down so that she could think about the situation she was in. After half an hour Clarke gave up thinking and pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contact list until she found her mom's name and hit dial. After a few ring Abby finally answered the phone.

 **Abby: Hello Clarke is everything ok?**

 **Clarke: Hey mom I don't know to be honest, I snapped at Lexa today all because she has been continuously asking me if am ok all because she could tell i was really missing you, and I think i eventually cracked I lost it and started shouting at her. I guess I'm still not use to being in a completely different state from you and I understand that I'm able to call you but it is not the same and I really miss you.**

 **Abby: Clarke honey I miss you too, but I think you are still adjusting to your situation, but I'm going to be honest you do need to remember that Lexa's parent go out the states all the time and she knows what you are going through and thats why she is continuously asking if you are ok, she is not doing on purpose to annoy you. I think you need to go and apologise to her for being stupid.**

 **Clarke: Maybe you are right mom I was just being stupid, I really need to go speak to her. Thanks mom for making me see some sense I love you and see you soon hopefully**

 **Abby: Bye honey love you too and I hope everything goes well. Yeah I should be back over within the next couple of weeks.**

 **MEANWHILE BACK AT LEXA'S HOUSE**

After Clarke stormed out the front door, Lexa tried to run after her but she couldn't see the direction she ran in, Lexa decided to go back inside and wait for Clarke to come back home. Lexa walked into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table until Karyn walked in "what has happened Lexa what is wrong with Clarke?" Karyn said while looking at her sobbing daughter. Lexa placed her hand on her face "I don't know all I asked was if she was ok, then she starts shouting at me about how she is missing her mom and I'm not giving her enough space . Like how much space does she want me to give her! Like come on her mom left for Arizona and I'm trying my best to make her very happy because I know how she is feeling." Karyn took a deep breath " I think you need to put yourself in Clarke's shoes , you may know may know what she is going through but the only thing is that you don't know how it can affect her." Lexa took a minute to think about it "Mom I think you are right, I was just thinking about myself and not the way she would feel about it, I'm a shit girlfriend I need to find a way to make this up to her. If Clarke comes back before I do could you possibly stall her please?" Lexa ran out before she gave her mom a chance to speak.

Lexa ran to her car and drove to the towns best florist to get Clarke a bouquet of flowers. Lexa got to the florist after half an hour of driving, Lexa got out her car and walked into the shop. The florist looked from the book she was reading "hello welcome to Daisies can I help you with anything?" Lexa smiles "yes I'm trying to figure out what would be the set of flowers to buy for my girlfriend because we have just gotten into a fight and I'm trying to make it up to her." The assistant started walking around the shop looking at the flowers "well normally ever girls favourite flowers are either daisies or lilies but we are going to give your girlfriend roses nothing says I'm sorry like a bouquet of rose." The girl picks up the roses and hands them to Lexa "thank you my girlfriend is going to love these so much, thanks for the help." The girl smiles and looks back up at Lexa "no problem that will be $20 please" Lexa pulls out $25 out of her wallet "here you go and keep the change you deserve the tip." The assistant put the money into the cash register "thanks so much for the tip, I hope everything goes well between you and your girlfriend." Lexa picks up the flowers and walks out the shop with a huge smile on her face because she got the most perfect flowers ever for Clarke. The next place Lexa decided to go was Clarke's favourite sandwich shop and get Clarke her favourite sandwiches. Lexa eventually got the sandwiches and then went to Walmart to go get some chips and dips along with some nice scented candles so she can place them around her room.

Lexa got home after being in Walmart for two hours, she brought everything she bought into the house and up to her room. When Lexa was setting up her room Karyn walks in "Hi mom where is Clarke?" Karyn pointed to Clarkes room "She is in her room she told me to tell you when you get home that she will be in her room." Lexa nodded "ok that's fine I will go and wake her up once I am finished setting up my room for." Karyn nodded "ok but I think she may have fallen asleep though because there is silence coming from her room." Lexa raised her eyebrows "that's fine she needs the rest after our argument." Karyn turned around and walked out the door but stopped "I'm guessing you two will not be having dinner then." Lexa shook her head "no wen wont be I'm sorry." Karyn smiles "that's ok but I'm going to go down stairs if you want Clarke can stay in your room tonight if you want." Lexa could not stop smiling "thank you so much mom you are the best." Karyn just smiles then walks away. Lexa spent a good hour setting up her room making sure everything is perfect. The only thing Lexa has left to do now is light the candles then go get Clarke.

Lexa walks into Clarke's room and looks at Clarke who was lying in her bed sleeping "Clarke, its time to get up we need to talk." Clarke opens her eyes and smiles "I'm so sorry for shouting at you please forgive me." Lexa gives Clarke a hug "Clarke you are not the one in the wrong here its me, I was the one that wasn't giving you enough space and you really needed time to yourself and I never gave it to you so it should be me that's sorry." Clarke just started laughing "Clarke what's so funny?" Clarke took a deep breath " Well we are both apologising for our own errors it hilarious and Lex I forgive you." Lexa started laughing "well that is kind of funny but I have a surprise for you to make thing up for you." Clarke smiles and walks to Lexa's room and as soon as she saw Lexa's floor "Lex how long have you been planning this for ?" Lexa smiles because she just made Clarke the happiest girl on the world "well I started planning this after my mom spoke some sense into my head, and I wanted to make things up to you." Clarke pulls Lexa in and gives her a kiss, "I love you so much and now I defiantly forgive you are those my favourite sandwiches?" Lexa nodded her head "yes I wanted the best for my girlfriend." Clarke sat down in front of the food, "Lex this is amazing I cant believe you went through all this trouble." Lexa took a bite into her sandwich "well if I'm going to be honest you are worth all this trouble." Clarke wiped away the tears that started strolling down her cheeks "this is the first time someone has ever said anything like that to me." Lexa pulls Clarke into her body "well I'm glad it was me that was first to say it and I'm going to keep on saying that until the day I die." Lexa picks up a chip and dips it into the salsa and placed it into Clarkes mouth "I have some great news my mom said you can sleep in my room tonight." Clarke chocked on the chip "is your mom feeling ok I mean this is strange." Lexa laughed "I know I wonder what is wrong with her." Clarke and Lexa finished up the food and got ready for bed "Lexa tonight has been amazing thank you so much you have just made me the luckiest woman on earth to have a girlfriend like you." Lexa smiles "no babe it should be me that is lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Clarke smiles and lies down on top of Lexa's chest and closes her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter guys it would be so much to me if you guys left some reviews so I know what you think of the story.**


	15. The Christmas Break

Its been a few days since Clarke and Lexa's argument and Clarke and Lexa are in the best and was there Christmas vacation.

Lexa woke up really early forgetting they were on their christmas vacation, and decided to go back to sleep for another couple of hours because it was way too early in the morning to be up at this time. Clarke woke up three hours after Lexa went back to sleep. Clarke got out of bed and went into the bathroom and took a shower. After being in the shower for half an hour Clarke dries her hair and puts some clothes on and pulled out her phone to call her Mom to see how she was doing but she tried calling a couple of times but it went straight to answering machine Clarke left a message then went into Lexa's room to see if Lexa was up. Clarke walked in and seen that Lexa was still asleep. Clarke decided to get into the bed and cuddle up with Lexa. Lexa felt a dip in the bed and Clarke cuddling into the side of her, "good morning princess" Lexa said as she embraced Clarke's warmth. "morning commander, reporting for duty" Lexa began to laugh at what Clarke had just said. Clarke began to frown "what so funny?" Clarke asked in confusion " Im laughing at what you just said, you only call me commander when we are having sex but it was just strange." Lexa said then kissed Clarke on the top of her forehead. Clarke got up and was leaning on top of Lexa and leaned into kiss her softly on the lips, then laid back down and placed her head on top of Lexa's chest "I love you Lexa and I can't wait to spend my first Christmas with you" Lexa began to play with Clarke's hair "I love you too Clarke, and I can't wait to spend our first Christmas together as well."

Clarke and Lexa stay in bed for another hour then go down stairs to have breakfast with Lexa's parent "Mom dad do you know if Anya is coming home for Christmas?" Lexa asked because she has missed her sister so much since she had moved to L.A. Mark and Karyn looked at each other then nodded because they knew that Anya was coming home for Christmas but Anya wanted to keep it a secret from Lexa "Im not to sure honey if she is coming we will have to phone and ask." Mark replied while having a sip of his tea. Lexa nodded and continued to eat her food. Karyn looked at Clarke "Clarke are you going to go see your Mom for Christmas?" Karyn asked but what Clarke doesn't know is that her Mom is coming home for Christmas to surprise Clarke. "to be honest Karyn I don't know because I have tried phoning her but she hasn't been answering." Clarke sighed and drank some of her apple juice. Clarke, Lexa, Mark and Karyn ate the rest of their breakfast in peace then afterwards went to their rooms for a bit.

After breakfast Clarke went up to her room to get her phone so that she could call her Mom again. Clarke picked up her phone that was lying on her bed. Clarke unlocked her phone and looked through her call log until she seen that she missed a call from her Mom, Clarke decided to phone her back her phone rang a couple of times then finally Abby picks up.

 **Clarke: Hey how are you?**

 **Abby: I'm good, Clarke honey I have some great news for you.**

 **Clarke: what is it?**

 **Abby: well I'm coming home for a few weeks and I'm going to be home for Christmas**

 **Clarke: oh my God seriously, when are you going to be here**

 **Abby: um I'm already here Clarke**

 **Clarke: No way why did you not tell me?**

 **Abby: I wanted it to be a surprise for you I'm sorry**

 **Clarke: Its ok I forgive you, so when do I get to see you Mom?**

 **Abby: well I should be arriving at the Underwoods within the next few hours.**

 **Clarke: I can't wait to see you, but I'm going to guess that Mark and Karyn were In on this?**

 **Abby: Yes I'm sorry I wanted them to keep this a secret from you because I wanted to see your reaction when I walked through that door but hearing your voice over the phone will do Clarke but I'm going to go the now and I will see you later.**

 **Clarke: Mom I forgive you but I am going to go say thanks to Mark and Karyn and I will see you later.**

After Clarke hung up the phone to Abby she walked down stairs to see Mark and Karyn. Mark, Karyn I like to say thanks for keeping my mothers secret but she told me over the phone that she will be here in the next few hours. Clarke finished what she was saying and walked over to Mark and Karyn and wrapped her arms around the pair of them. No problem Clarke I'm she finally told you because you looked worried because she wasn't answering her phone, Mark replied Clarke finished her hug and walked upstairs to go see her beautiful girlfriend

When Clarke walked into Lexa's room Lexa was in her closet nothing but a towel so thankfully Lexa hasn't seen Clark yet, so Clarke decides to jump on Lexa's back and leave trails of kisses along her neck, "oh Lexa you parent are the best parents ever I love them so much" Clarke gets off Lexa's back and spins her around "so my wonderful girlfriend what have my parent done to make you this happy" Clarke couldn't stop smiling and Lexa " My Mom is coming into to town and your parents kept it a secret for my Mom cause she wanted to see what my reaction would be like" Clarke gives Lexa a long kiss on the lips " mmmm well I'm guessing my parents are the best got to love them, but not as much as you now get those clothes off and get in bed" Clarke started stripping and ran to the bed for a few hours of love making

Clarke and Lexa were making out on the bed after a steamy couple hours of love making "I will never get tired of this you are simply amazing" Clarke get out of bed and gets ready because her Mom should be here within the next 10 to 20 minutes. "Clarke where are you going don't leave just yet" Clarke walks over to Lexa and gives her a kiss on the head "I would love to stay in bed with you but I need to get ready cause my mom should be here soon." Lexa pouts then sighs "Ok but I will get you back in bed later" Clarke laughs "oh as long as I'm not going to be sleeping in here cause I still like to obey your mothers rules" Lexa nods "you can go back to your room afterwards that's fine because I love how you follow my moms rules I love you babe" Clarke smiles "I love you to Lexa but I think you should get changed" Lexa smiles "what I thought you loved my naked body" Clarke laughs "babe I love everything about you but my mom should be here soon and I want to be the one who answers the door" Lexa nods " ok I will get changed but only cause I'm getting some action later on with someone way better looking" Clarke smiles "oh are you do I know the person" Lexa walks over to Clarke "well you should because she looks just like you but she way better looking" Clarke laughs and gives Lexa a long meaningful kiss and then goes downstairs to wait on her mother coming.

Five minutes after Clarke went downstairs Lexa joins her looking as fabulous as ever "wow you look amazing what's the occasion" Lexa sits next to Clarke and wraps her arms around her "Well I think my girlfriends mother is coming into town and I wanted to look good." Clarke rest her head on Lexa's shoulder " Lexa you are the best I love you" Lexa kisses Clarke on the head "I love you too"

After ten minutes the door bell goes and Clarke jumps up at the moment and answers it to see he Mom, "Mom I missed you so much I'm so glad you could make it for Christmas" Abby was so happy to see Clarke reaction "I missed you to Clarke it's been too long" Clarke takes her Moms luggage and takes it to her bedroom cause that where Abby will be sleeping. After two hours of catching up with her mom "mom I have loved catching up with you but I'm really tired and I'm going to go bed." Abby nods "ok have a great sleep and I will see you in the morning but could me you and Lexa go out for breakfast tomorrow" Clarke hugs her mom " Yeah sure bit I will see you in the Morning night." Clarke goes up into Lexa's room because Lexa's mom and dad gave them permission to sleep in the same room. As Clarke and Lexa walk into Lexa's room Clarke get ready and went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 **A/N sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I have Been really busy with school work but I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave some reviews of you thoughts and feeling I would love to read them.**


End file.
